


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by Akumuno



Series: Of The Unexpected [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuinjustu, Gai gets kicked in the crotch like eight times, Genma wishes to perish, Genma-centic, Hiraishin, I've reached one shot to the dick, M/M, Might Gai can tots do a perfect split, Mother-hen Genma, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, assassin and frontliner Genma, obito can’t do a back bend kick over, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumuno/pseuds/Akumuno
Summary: Out of all the shinobi that could've been chosen that would have been a better idea, Genma had traveled back in time.Don't get him wrong, he would change the times and make things better. He wasn't really a frontline fighter. Genma was better at assassination then pulling out strong jutsus- which he could do.So now Genma was in the past, he was determined(kinda) to make it better.Join my discord server i guess, i dont expect anyone to join but sure https://discord.gg/Xn7NSvq





	1. Death Don't Discriminate

_"Rukodaime-sama don't move, i'm healing your wounds. Is Kyuubi-san going to enhance the progress?"_

 

_"Fox, don't waste your energy, Kuruma knows I won't survive this one."_

 

_The Anbu shook his head."Naruto-san, as an member of the Hokage Guard Platoon, I am willing to sacrifice my life to keep you alive."_

 

_"Fox don't say that you aren't a tool."_

 

_"I know that, don't waste your energy, keep still."_

 

_Naruto's eyes flickered up, resting on the red moon still covering the sky. His blue eyes reflected the shine of red. "Genma, I wish to see the sky, the moon, and the sun again. Can you make that happen?"_

 

_"I'm afraid I can't do that, even if I do know Hairishin, I can not beat the Juubi with a teleportation technique."_

 

_Naruto laughed, blood leaking from his lips. "Not now Genma, I want to forever see it in the past."_

 

_"It doesn't work like that Hokage-sama."_

 

_"It will."_

 

_"Wha-"_

 

_Naruto grasped Genma's wrist with his hand, a blood seal blossoming up tan skin, etching the seal in. Black marks also spread across the ground. The seal finished drawing itself in, starting to glow a vibrant color of red._

 

_"Hokage-sama!"_

 

_Genma's fox mask was ripped away by sharp winds generated from the seal. His eyes were wide in confusion as he clasped Naruto's hand with his other hand. But the Anbu was pulled away as the seal sucked him away, his last sight of Uzumaki Naruto murmuring-"I want to see the moon."_

______

A small blond boy lurched up from his futon in a small home at the edge of the village. No one noticed. People could have nightmares, more due to the war taking place. Well, the nightmare wasn't really a nightmare, rather a flashback of sorts.

A really long flashback. Actually, a flashforward. Currently, 7 year old Shiranui Genma was receiving memories dating to at least 28 years in the future. Quite alot of memories, enough to almost give Genma a little bit of brain damage.

But lucky for Genma's obvious Shinobi career, he didn't get brain damage. Surprise.

The small boy was knocked unconscious the second the memories ended. Sleeping would help take the load off by a little bit.

5 hours later, Genma groaned and sat up. "What the hell."

 

The thin blond boy, massaged his temples, trying to ease off the growing head ache he had. At first, Genma thought nothing was wrong, presuming he was still in the portable tent he was using. Blearily looking around, his brain calculated and register his surroundings. Genma sucked in a sharp breath, eyes dilating.

"Kai, KAi, KAI." Genma hissed, eyes flickering almost the speed of the sharingan around his area. When the handy genjutsu breaking handseal didn't work with Genma's pulsing of his meager amounts of chakra. Genma lunged out his futon, staggering with heavy vertigo. Splotches of heavy darkness bloomed across his eyes.

Despite the small pain from his eyes, Genma groped his way and found the small knife he kept on his drawer. Genma quickly plunged it down on the side of his wrist, slashing open a small flesh, but nothing too important. Genma  stared at the droplets of dark red blooming and making its way down his wrist, dripping to the floor.

Genma whispered to himself. "It's.. real." The blond boy sank to the ground shoulders shaking, as the timetraveler lowered his head in between his knees and sobbed.

_____

At first the boy didn't know what to do, lying limply against the floor before heaving himself up. Genma quietly moved his way around the small house he and his mother had lived in. Judging from how his mother's bed lay made, his mother hadn't been home for quite a while. The boy remembered her, from when she was an assassin like him, more exact, him like her, to the heart breaking moment when a letter showed up detailing his mother's death.

Genma carefully checked the calendar, past him had been the type to check off days on the calendar. Giving Genma the exact day luckily. 

 Genma stared at the bright ink contrasting on the white paper, mind unconsciously picking up the bumpy texture of the paper, the day that wasn't marked off yet, a day that had big words in the small box. 'Academy-remember starts at 7:30'.

Eyes getting drawn to where he thought the clock was, only to look at the wrong area. Quickly he looked at the right area, eyes gazing at the small clock on the wall, it was 6:41. Plenty of time for Genma to prepare himself for the young faces of his dead friends. He drew a deep breathe, calming his heart down. Genma walked back to his room, opening the small door he remembered to be his closet.

Genma shuffled through the pieces of clothing he found in his closet. Strangely, the fabrics sliding over his skin felt calming. He needed something that was good for mobility, but not too loose. Something caught his eye, and Genma pulled it out. It was a Chinese style shirt. Genma pulled the shirt he was wearing off and shrugged on the shirt. A good fit, not loos,not tight. Plenty of places to hide senbon in the seams.

Quickly putting on a familar black choker, and a pair of baggy black pants. Genma dug through the equipment drawer, finding a roll of bandages. He wrapped the bandages quickly around his thigh and shins, taping down the the ending part of the pants. Equipping his kunai holder and his shuriken/senbon holder. He found a bag of chakra paper, blank scrolls, brushes, and ink. T

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Genma stuck his shoes on and darted out the house. He was mentally sweating, desperately consoling himself. 

As Genma walked down the street, fiddling with his senbon, he stared up at the hokage mountain. The mountain however didn't have the five heads that the blond was used too, so that confirmed the fact. Gemma had infact dumped his ass in the past.

The boy soon recognized the street he was currently walking down, a street away from the place he dreaded- Academy.

Soon Genma was standing in front of his old classroom. Sweating and trying not to burst into a panic attack the second he walked into the classroom. Breathing in and holding his breath, Genma pushed open the large door. Keeping his head down, Genma quickly walked in and sat down in the back as fast as he could. The boy was glad he wasn't noticed, and he knew why. At first glance, Genma seemed average. Blond hair and brown eyes, a senior in the mouth, normal outfit. But it would take a more sharp eye to see that he walked like a shinobi with years of training.

Thankfully, no one bothered him. Slinging his bag onto the desk, Genma pulled out his brush, ink, and scroll. Dipping the thin brush in ink, Genma began designing a smoke tag on his scroll. Immersing himself in the strokes, Genma ignored the background chatter. Writing down the steps he took would help him figure what was wrong with the tag if it didn't work. Fuinjustu was calming, each steady brush stroke was satisfying.

it was also a calculated choice that Genma made, he sat in the back, using people's heads, his own bag, and a carefully placed arm to make sure that when the chunin instructed came in, they wouldn't think twice about him.

Carefully, Genma made a line and crossed it with a quick calculated swipe and curved and touched the line again. Writing down what he did, he continued. Adding a fire component to the paper, before adding a small water component after. The water component would neutralize the fire component. It would either come out as steam or smoke.

Adding a wind component would make the smoke bloom out more, but using the smoldering theory symbol the smolder component would make the smoke more thick. As the Kiri mist technique, the smoke tag should cover a decent radius. It should be able to linger for a while before giving up- approximately 10 minutes.

Adding a larger smoldering component would help, but the smoldering part would add more heat. So adding another water wind interlocking component should lower the tempature, as well as adding thicker smoke. That might work but-

A rapping of a ruler on a desk pulled Genma out of his concentration. A man- Hashi Yagamo his mind whispered, Yagamo stood at the front of the room. The class quieted down, all turning to look at the teacher. "I will began roll now." The man's voice was curt, sharp.

The chunin began listing off names. Kids calling out "Here!" When they heard their name.

Stopping at one name, Yagamo called out. "Uchiha Obito."

Genma was pulled out of his thoughts, hearing the name.

Yagamo glanced down before repeating the name. The chunin frowned, before the door burst open. "Sorry I'm late!"

Genma's eyes blurred as he was whisked away into a flashback at the sight of the boy.

Flashback*start*

"OBITO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Genma yelled at the blacked haired man sprinting at Kaguya.

"I'm sorry, Genma, I can't let this was go on any longer." The Uchiha moved, delivering a right hook to Kaguya's face. The two battled it out, Obito phasing through attacks and sending others to his realm. Delivering a spinning kick, Obito had a close call, Kaguya grabbing his leg. Obito quickly phased through. But that was in vain.

Kaguya had struck.

Delivering a bone to Obito's chest, Genma could only watch as Obito faded away.

*end*

Choking back tears, Genma could only watch as the black haired boy ran up the steps to the only available seat- the seat next to his.


	2. Between the Sinners and the Saints

Genma watched with blurry eyes as the Uchiha ran up to desk. Obito plopped himself down on the chair, dumping his load of scrolls and ink on the table. The jolt nearly knocked Genma’s ink-pot over, and he had to scramble to catch it. 

 

“Oh sorry!” Obito cried when he noticed he had almost knocked over his table mates ink.  

 

Genma didn’t make eye contact with the boy, fearing that if he would meet eyes, he’d get plunged into another flashback. “It’s alright.” Genma quietly spoke, staring down the table. Inwardly he groaned.  

 

“Alright class, welcome to Academy. In this year of education, you’ll be learning about the history of Kohona, as well as the other countries.” Yagamo spoke, his eyes stern. “You will be also learning about, shuriken, kunai, and a couple of select people will learn to use senbon and other weapons.” 

 

Yagamo’s eyes flickered to the senbon resting in Genma’s mouth. “Academy will teach you about 3 basic jutsus, bunshin-“ Yagamo flicked his hands through 3 hand motions. A copy of him appeared next to him in burst of smoke-“henge, and kawarimi.” 

 

The class chattered at the sight of the bunshin, excitingly murmuring about the seemingly solid clone. Genma knew it was a illusion. The clothes didn’t move around with ruffles and there was no shadow. Also the fact Genma had already learned that the bunshin wasn’t a solid clone either in the future timeline helped. 

 

“We will bring in extra assistants to help you utilize your chakra. Bring it out, and use it for jutsus. Clan kids already know how to use chakra, but will still learn about it.” Yagamo clapped his hands. “Take out a ink brush or charcoal. We will have a beginning exam to help determine what level you are, and after lunch you will take the physical exam. It doesn’t matter if you a beginner or advanced. You will all be in the same class until you pass the graduation exam.” 

 

Genma watched as Yagamo’s chakra flashed out, activating seals on the desks. Smoke went up around the room, and scrolls appeared. “You may begin the exam.” 

 

 

The exam was pretty easy, Genma noted. Basic questions about ‘who was the first Hokage.’ Or ‘what are the 5 elemental chakra types.’ 

 

Basic questions. For a jonin.  

 

Academy students who just started shouldn’t know this stuff, only the clan kids who had already known this stuff would be able to get them right. And some of the civilian kids who read. Depends. 

 

Genma carefully marked the correct answers, as well as purposely getting some wrong. It’d look suspicious if an non-clan kid knew this stuff. Or they assume he was a prodigy.  

 

Genma leaned back in his chair, sighing in satisfaction. _Done._ Finishing the test took barely any time. So Genma took his time to survey the room, and locate his fellow future jonin or chunnin.  

 

Asuma and Kurenai sat together, Genma snorted at that. Obito was next him, the Uchiha determinedly working on his test. Gai was down below, looking strangely sad.  _His dad, the eternal genin should teach him about the gates soon._ His mind whispered. 

 

Ebisu was near the window, Rin was next to him. Raidou... Genma blinked quickly, blotting out tears. Raidou was sitting near Asuma, a desk over. Anko was with him, and Aoba sat above. Hayate sat with Yūgao, and Kakashi’s shock of white hair was in the corner. 

 

Time passed rather quickly, and the Chunin dismissed them for lunch. Genma quietly sat in a tree, slowly eating his bento while his eyes glazed over. Genma was startled out of his thoughts when he felt somebody watching him. When he opened his eyes, Kakashi was sitting a branch away from him, also eating his lunch. 

 

Both 7 year boys stared at each other for a while, before Genma spoke. “Aren’t you a chunnin?” 

 

Kakashi nodded. “Minato-sensei told me I had to go to academy a couple times. I’m sort of a assistant, but the chunin thought I was a Academy student and told me to sit down.” 

 

Kakashi’s sentences were curt and short, but still had some emotion. Genma guessed that Sakumo hadn’t committed suicide yet. The two boys nodded at each other before a calm quiet ran in between them again. 

 

 

 

Genma shuffled outside with the rest of his class, arriving at one of the training grounds in the Academy area. Kids were roaming around, poking at the stands with the targets painted on them.  

 

“Okay class, we will first begin with shuriken, kunai, and senbon throwing. I will teach the correct stance, then you will practice for 5 minutes, then I will test you.” Yagamo held up his clipboard.”After that, you will stand around the sparring ring and spar each until the 5 minute mark rings, or one of you yields. The information will show how much you have grown as well.” 

 

Yagamo stood in front of one of the training stands, about 10 meters away. “Spread your feet shoulder width apart, turn sideways for now. Bring you forearm to your chest, holding the shuriken. Try closing one of your eyes for a better aim. Then throw it.” Yagamo threw the ninja star, it flew and stuck the training post and dug deep into the post. 

 

“Remember to throw it with enough force to dig into the post, other wise it would just ping into the wood and fall off.” 

 

Yagamo motioned for them to begin. “Take turns, don’t stand near the post, or you’ll get hit by a stray shuriken.” 

 

Genma fingered the shuriken, before spreading his feet, and sending the stars flying. Other academy students watched in awe as Genma’s arm quickly flashed back and forth. Sending more flying from his pouch. Genma’s first shuriken was off, but he quickly improved. Shuriken stuck into the 2nd ring, and when Genma hit the center circle he stopped.

 

Genma was actually feeling disappointed in himself. It was bluntly obvious that _everything_ was wrong. His mind remembered that his limbs were long, so he released shuriken a lot later than he intended. He tried to aim lower than the post, and even the shuriken in the center were uneven. 

 

Genma collected his shuriken, and sat down next to Kakashi, who was leaning on the tree. _Oh._ Genma realized with a startled look, his hands were shaking pretty hard. He clasped them together and rested them on his lap. Eyes closing, mind flashing. The whistle of shuriken triggered something in the back of his mind. 

 

And without warning, Genma was pulled into a flashback.  

 

_Genma, watched his hands shake. 'Keep your hands steady, you are a Shinobi. Shinobi without steady hands and heads, will be a dead Shinobi.'_

_"Ready to move out?" A warm hand grabbed his arm, and Genma looked up to a familiar face. While the face was still covered by a mask, Genma could recognize the white hair anywhere._

_"Kakashi?"_

_The last Hatake nodded, his hand pulling Genma up. His eyes urged for Genma to be strong, just for a few more battles and the war would be over. Genma knew that Kakashi was lying, but couldn't help but hope it was true. The brown haired shinobi stood up, dusting his back off and checking his gear. Following Kakashi, Genma stood in formation. Kakashi flickered his hand, the silent symbol for 'go!'_

 

 _The group of shinobi charged on, heading for a clearing where scouters had located a group of white zetsus. The group_ _encountered the large group of zestus quickly, shinobi jumped into the fray, kunai, tanto, and jutsus ready for battle. Genma himself threw senbon left and right, hiraishin seals etched onto the metal, scattering the senbon across the clearing. Soon flashes of yellow steaked back and forth across the field. Genma was whirling around, kunai stabbing and slashing. Sometimes, a poisoned senbon was used to stab a zetsu in the thigh._

_But without a warning, Madara arrived._

 

_Madara's eyes spun around the clearing, and instantly noticed the falling and dying zestus and the quick yellow flashes around the clearing. He instantly found the main threat, Genma._

 

_He blazed out into the clearing, sharingan finding where Genma would flash too, and quickly kill him._

 

_Kakashi, and other shinobi noticed, but were too late to stop it. So when Genma flashed into a spot and was caught by Madara. Kakashi, Iruka and other shinobi yelled out his name, several leaping to attack._

 

_"What a pesky bug." Madara sneered, hand gripping Genma's neck as the said man was trying to pry the Uchiha's hands off his neck._

 

 _Then out of nowhere, Kakashi flashed in. Tanto a blazing. He swiped, aiming for the head. Madara had to let go of the brown eyed shinobi, he was choking. Genma watched with horror, chest heaving for air as Kakashi took on Madara head on. Kakashi tried in vain to cut Madara down, and_   **end** _the wretched war. But Kakashi's attemps had been in vain, and was nearly killed. Genma cried out, and he_ **moved.** _Genma shunshined in front of Madara, arm swinging and delivering a devastating punch. Genma could feel something starin under pressure, but nevertheless the Uchiha was blasted away._

 

_Genma leapt at Madara, Madara narrowly being missed by each tree felling punch. In the end, Madara Uchiha had escaped, leaving behind a groups on injured shinobi._

 

"Are you okay?" Genma's eyes blinked. 

 

He stared up, a familiar masked face blinking down at him. "You're crying."

 

Genma's tear stained eyes, just stared up at Kakashi, an mornful look on his face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm not the creater if Naruto  
> meet
> 
> Genma age 7  
> Kakashi age 7  
> gai age 9  
> Ebisu age 10  
> radio age 7  
> obito age 9  
> rin age 9  
> hayate age 10  
> yoga age 10  
> anko age 8


	3. It Takes And It Takes

The shuriken exam was a disaster. Obito was the first one up, and he sucked. All 3 ninja stars zoomed and almost hit the teacher, one of the actually hitting his clipboard. Yagamo frowned, and marked something on his clipboard.

Kids threw shuriken, and only half the time would even hit the edge of the target. When Genma went up, he narrowed his eyes before throwing. The first shuriken hit the middle ring, the second a few millimeters away, the final shuriken hit the second ring.

Yagamo made a noise in the back of his throat and looked thoughtful as he wrote down Genma’s score. Genma backed away, standing in the back of the crowd. Genma tensed, someone was behind him. “Wow! That was so cool!”

Genma slowly turned around. Yup, it was Obito. Obito was staring down at him(Genma was so short he hated it). “How did you do that?”

Genma sweated nervously. “My… uh..My mom teaches me when she’s back from missions.” That was true. Shiranui were generally assassins, back when the first Hokage was alive, Shiranui were assassins for hire, but they weren’t connected to a village. Shiranui were generally used for seduction and honeypot missions too. But Genma could count the number of honeypots and seduction missions on one hand.

Obito beamed at him. “That’s cool, I’m not the great with shuriken, but I can do a pretty good katon jutsu.”

Genma nodded, before Obito drifted away back into the crowd to watch the other academy students. Genma sighed. That small talk had risen goosebumps on his arms. Genma rubbed his arm, eyes gazing off into the distance as Yagamo gathered the students for taijutsu.

  
Genma sighed before assuming a stance, staring down a fellow academy student. The blond-haired boy waited a bit, before the other student got visibly annoyed and leapt forward. Genma carefully moved to the side, making it seem like the other student missed by only a couple of inches. The other boy’s eyes widened when he realized he had struck himself out, landing out the circle that was the sparring ring.

“Suski, out!” Yagamo scribbled something down on the clip board. “That’s the last one.”

Yagamo led the group of students back into the building. Entering the classroom, Genma sat down in his chair, moving around his ink and brush around. His sealing scroll which he had hid was under his bag, so he quickly tucked that into his jacket.

“Tomorrow you will get who the rookie of the year and the dead last are. Right now, we will move onto lesson one. The Senju and Uchiha rivalry.” Yagamo wrote numbers, before staring at the class. There was silence before they realized they needed to take notes. Genma sighed, before pulling out a spare scroll.

This sucked.

  
Genma carefully made his way back to house. On his way back, he stopped by a shinobi store, picking out some senbon and a metal graving kit. That way he wouldn’t need to continue to steal senbon from his mom’s stash. After a slight moment of hesitation, he snatched up a container of hair dye- brown of course. Quickly heading to the check out, he walked out the store. And almost got ran over, Genma fell over just in time to avoid getting a kick to the face. A hurried- “SORRY” was yelled.

Wow. Genma just lay there in the the dirt. “Guess I’ll perish.” He dead panned, staring up at the sky. The guy who ran him over just left. How rude. Sitting up, he looked down the street, seeing a blob of yellow hair flying down the street. A silver blur was leaping after it, shouting.

Genma stiffened for a second, remembering the familiar flash of yellow hair, before reminding himself. ‘Calm down. He’s not dead yet.’

He leapt to his feet, for continuing to trudge home, absentmindedly remembering that his mom was still on a mission. About 2 weeks long, and she’d already been gone for about a week.

  
“Welcome back to Academy, after lunch, head to the indoor gym number 3. We will be having a lesson in there.” Yagamo spoke after calling out roll. “Before lunch, we will do lesson 1C, chakra and ways the use it.”

Genma started carefully inking down the notes before he heard a whisper. “How is your calligraphy so good?”

Genma didn’t bother to look at the Uchiha next to him, just murmured “Practice.”

The now brown haired boy, dipped his brush in his ink before continuing to ink down the notes. Not even 30 minutes later, Obito had passed out. When Genma nudged him awake, Obito blearily said “What?” And rolled out his chair.

Obito got in trouble. Genma just sighed and looked away.

Lunch

When Genma hopped up into a different tree, this time he deadpanned at the sight of Raido sitting branches away, gorging himself in his lunch. Raidou didn’t notice him, so Genma was safe to think that he could sit on the other side of the trunk to avoid talking.

It actually worked, until something came rustling through the trees and pegged poor Genma right in the head. Despite Genma remembering everything from his past life, his old body didn’t remember. So Genma heard and saw it coming, but his reflexes were slow. So Genma got pegged. Right in the head. Oof.

Genma yelped, and crashed through the branches. Tumbling and getting whacked by branches. Until he fell the 4 feet to the ground and landed on his back. Ouch.

Genma groaned, breathing hard. The fall had knocked all the air right out his lungs, so Genma sat up and tried to get his lungs to work. Controlling his pants for air, Genma watched Raidou jump down from the tree. “Are you okay?” Raidou worryingly spoke.  
“Yeah.” Genma breathed. ‘In… out….In….Out…”

Genma was feeling breathless, not just from the fall, but at the strangely unfamiliar unscarred face of Raidou. Raidou was studying him, checking the brown haired boy in front him for injures. Genma was a little roughed up, but otherwise fine.

Genma sighed, and tried to stand up. Using the tree as support, he frowned at the sight of his bento face down on the floor, food around it. Genma sighed again, before making his way walking past Raidou to the steps of the Academy.

Walking up the steps, he slowly walked to the healer’s office. Entering, the man that was writing something glanced up. “I fell off a tree, on my back.”

The healer sighed. “It’s the second day-“

“Genma Shiranui.”

“-Shiranui-kun.”

As the healer ran a green lighted hand over his back, the healer spoke. “How did you even fall off a tree?”

“Ball.”

The healer snorted. “Those 4th year boys keep on pegging people in the face with that ball of theirs. Last year, half of the kids that went to me had been hit it the face or something else with a ball.”

The Healer finished, glancing up at a clock. “Lunch is over, you better on head to your class.”

Genma nodded. “Thank you, Healer-san.”

 

  
Genma entered training room 3, remembering the first time he came here. Half of his classmates sat on the floor, Yagamo standing in front of them. Other classmates were shuffling in. The training room was covered in mats, and there were a cluster of trampolines, and a tumble track into a fit filled with foam Beams of wood covered in mats, and bars of all sorts of directions stood. Mats were piled in corners, and cheese mats were everywhere.

When all the classmates had arrived. Yagamo started speaking. “This is training room 3, the room used for training academy students in how to flip, twist, leap, and dodge. You will come to this room every Tuesday and Thursday, and every other day you will go outside for Taijutsu.”

“Starting next week, girls after spending 2 hours in here, will go and have one hour of girls lessons. Boys will continue to stretch and flip, due to being girls are usually more flexible than boys and have more control.”

“Spread out, and start stretching. That will loosen your muscles and make it easier to flip and move.”

Genma ended out stretching right next to Obito and Rin. Glancing around, Genma noticed that everyone else was just stretching, no instructions from Yagamo. Genma shrugged, before slowly easing into a middle split. Genma was actually pretty flexible when he was younger, and still was flexible when he was older, so Genma just _whoop_ and was on the ground in a middle split.

Obito groaned next to him, and Gai shouted something about youth, and did a _terrifying left leg split holy shit_. Genma just stared and sighed. When the class finished, Yagamo led them through basic gymnastics. Front rolls, back rolls(oof for the people with long hair), a back bend that had Obito panicking and back splatting to the floor. Cartwheels, round offs, basic gymnastics.

Then when Yagamo said they could do some free turns, Gai once again. Pulled off a beautiful round off back handspring back flip. Even Yagamo admitted it was impressive.

When class was over, Genma just gazed up at the sky, walking home. He sighed. “Death doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints. It just takes and it takes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto doesn’t belong to me
> 
> Hope you enjoyes


	4. We Keep Living Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is not my boi.

Genma breathed in and breathed out. He closed his eye, before inhaling sharply. He flung himself backwards, in a back layout twisting in the middle.

“Good job, Shiranui.” Yagamo nodded at him. “Head on over to mats, see if you can get your back handspring back twister on there.”

Genma let out a small smile, before jogging over the floor, ducking as Gai hurtled over him in a backflip pike. He shook his head as Gai let out a yelp as he fell over. Obito was also on the mats, trying and failing to do a back bend kick over. “Push more into your shoulders.” Genma advised, climbing onto the chess mat over.

“I’m trying!” Obito grunted.

Genma sighed, before warming up.

  
“-there are five chakra types, in Kohona, fire is the most common and wind is the least common.” Yagamo lectured.

Genma gazed out the window. ‘Asuma is wind, so that pretty rare. I’m pretty sure after school I can go practice wind and healing techniques. If I try to keep 3 of my chakra paths open that would be nice. Last time I had two-water and earth. Kinda like Tenzo but without the mokuton.’

Genma flicked his senbon in his mouth, spitting it and nailing a buzzing fly on the other side of the classroom. Smoothly pulling out a new senbon , he quickly inked down the notes with a nice brush. ‘A year has past since the first day of academy-Obito still can’t do a back bend kick over.’

‘I’m graduating with the rest of my class this month, following the timeline would be a good bet.’ The nine year old mused. ‘The flying thunder god won’t be available yet, I might use it in the chunin exams. Getting a forehead protecter would be nice in bandana form.’

Genma flicked a droplet of ink of his hand, packing up his supplies and shuffling outside with the rest of his classmates. Plopping down under a tree, Genma watched his friends make their way over. Obito ran excitingly, before accidentally face planting. Raidou followed a step behind, pulling Obito up from his make out with the grass. Gai laughed as he backhand sprinted his way over.

“Why do you keep on falling Obito?” Genma rolled his eyes as he held a green glowing hand over Obito’s nose. Obito blinked, tears dotting his eyes in pain.

“I don’t know, it happens when I try to get to academy, so I have to stop and-“ Raidou interrupted Obito.

“We get it Obito.”

Genma rolled his eyes at the bickering pair. Popping a piece of chicken from his bento into his mouth, he sighed. Graduation was in about 3 days, and the last three days would most likely be full of cramming or studying. Obito-the current dead last was begging Genma for help. Genma had just sighed, and helped him.  
“Okay, Genma, do a henge of me.” Yagamo spoke, Genma nodded, and preformed the hand seals for henge. A small poof of smoke, then a reflection of Yagamo looked at Yagamo.

“Very good.” Yagamo marked something down on the clipboard he carried everywhere (he once threw it at Obito but that’s not important). “Do a Kawarimi.”

Genma flipped through more signs, and quickly switched a book. Hopping off the desk, Genma picked up the book on the floor(romance novel?) and placed it back on the desk. Yagamo nodded. “Create three bunshin.”

Placing his hands in a single hand sign, and slightly pulsed his chakra. Three clones appeared with another puff of smoke. “Very good, Genma, you scored 97% on your Exam, 98% on your physical exam, and full marks on your jutsu exam. For extra credit, you accurately threw senbon hitting the center more than 80% of the time. You can choose to preform extra credit for the Jutsu Exam if you have been taught or learned another jutsu from a scroll or a shinobi. Do you have another jutsu?”

Genma nodded. Yagamo marked something on his clipboard and glanced up at him. “If it is a indoor jutsu, if it is outdoor, we will exit the side door.”

“It’s a indoor.”

“Very well. Preform it.”

Genma quickly flashed through hand seals, and held them up. They began pulsing a steady green and Yagamo raised his eyebrows. “A healing jutsu? Very nice, you are now a Genin of Kohona. In 3 days, you will return to Academy at noon to receive team placements. Dismissed.”

Yagamo handed him a black bandanna with the forehead protecter stitched on the back. Genma bowed and left the room, smiling at his friends. Obito seemed to have more anxiety, but never the less , gave Genma a ‘congratulations!’ smile.

  
Genma walked down the road, hand behind his head as he lazily walked home. His other arm- the one with the seal(the seal was covered), threw a kunai up and down. He threw the blade up, civilians edging away a little bit- and with careful eyes, caught the kunai by the handle. Genma sighed. He hadn’t really expected for the time travel be so boring.

Academy for a year was ridiculous. At least Genma only had to do one year, Ebisu was 12, and had been doing academy for 3 or 4 years.

If the timeline was fine, then the team placements should be the same.  
()()()

The timeline wasn’t fine. Not at all. Genma gaped at the teacher. ‘What?’

When Yagamo had called out team placements, Genma was unprepared for a timeline disruption. “Team 7, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Shiranui Genma”

‘What the fuck.’ Genma stared blankly ahead. Rin was supposed to be on Team 7, not hi-Rin was a healer. Rin was a healer. Genma showed a healing jutsu in the exam. ‘Shiiiiiiit.’

The class was interrupted by Genma smacking his head on his desk.

()()()()

“My name is Namikaze Minato, I’m going to be your Sensei!”

Genma didn’t look up at the sound of his new sensei, he just groaned and slithered under his desk and onto the floor.

“Er, uh, is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine, he does that sometimes.”

‘Fucking Obito.’ Genma grumbled, then the brown haired boy let out a yelp. His new sensei-Minato, had grabbed his leg, and was dragging him down the hall.

“Follow me!”

It probably said something that no one in Kohona blinked an eye at the Yellow haired man dragging a browned haired boy, with a arguing pair of boys following right behind.

 

 


	5. We Rise

“Okay!” Minato clapped his hands together. “We’re gonna have a little survival exercise!” 

Genma- who was still trying to become one with the dirt, groaned. The brown haired boy was contemplating life, and why Kami hated him so much. 

“If you get a bell, off me, you pass! If you don’t, you’ll still pass because Kakashi needs friends,” Minato cheerfully continued. The blond-haired man held up two gleaming bells.

“But sensei! There’s only two bells!” Obito eyed Minato suspiciously. “Are you playing a trick on us!

?”

Minato smiled. “You have until 4 o’clock to get a bell!”

It was 3 o’clock.

Obito and Kakashi leapt away quickly. Minato watched them go, before turning and deadpanning. The genin he had dragged to the training ground, was still face down in the dirt. “Are you trying to suffocate yourself?” Minato curiously asked.

The boy didn’t respond, only tried to sink more into the dirt. Minato sweat dropped as the boy formed hand seals, and sunk into the dirt. Minato somewhat recognized the jutsu, a earth style jutsu, most likely head hunter. 

Minato smiled, before dodging to the side. Kakashi- that little rascal, had used a lighting wolf to attempt to take him out. Kicking away the little silver haired boy, he carefully dodged very well aimed senbon. Actually, they went for the place where the sun doesn’t shine. 

Dodging a air kick from Kakashi, Minato countered Obito’s attempt to punch him. Dodging a kick from Genma… which cracked a tree behind him, better avoid those, he flung Obito at Kakashi, crashing them into each other. 

Out the corner of his eye, Minato spotted Genma making quick hand seals. Dodging the earth spikes- a c-ranked jutsu nice, he flung a kunai at Genma, flashing forward and gently kicking the brown haired boy. Genma tumbled away, back rolling into a stand, he flung a kunai with a tag attached to it. Minato dodged the kunai, watched the tag light up and blast out jagged ice.

Minato caught Kakashi’s kick, pushing the boy away, as well as hurtling Obito over his shoulder. Dodging a hail of senbon, kunai, and ninja stars from all three, he blasted out a wind style jutsu. (Kinda like peins push thing, but a lot weaker.)

The weapons reversed directions, Obito ducking for cover behind tree while Genma and Kakashi raised a earth wall. Genma began backing away, and Kakashi launched another attack, Obito not to be out done, attacked as well.

Minato spotted a brown blur above him, and dodged a ground crunching blow. ‘ _Ugh, with enough training he could be like_ _Tsunade-sama_ _,_ _”_

Dodging a connecting kick from Genma, he bent over backwards to avoid a kick from Obito. Flinging both children away, Minato charged at Kakashi, punting the child into the forest. Meanwhile Genma yelled at Minato. “Don’t punt the child!”

Confusing people with memes from the future was the ideal sport. 

“ _What?”_

_“Don’t punt the child!_

And then Minato in his shock, was punted into the forest by brown and black haired blur.

‘ _Damn this body!’_ Genma cursed as he hurtled after Minato, Genma’s main concentration in the fight has been not in fact to kick Minato’s ass, but to rather not overestimate the length of his limbs. His current arms and legs were short, and compared to his lanky limbs in the future, he was quite frustrated. His brain knew what to do, but his body didn’t.

He knew how to go faster on his hand seals, but his body was too slow. Some taijutsu was off limits because of his stamina, balance, agility ect. 

Pulling a smoke bomb out his weapon pouch, he leapt out at Minato. Minato moved, but Genma wasn’t aiming for him. The smoke bomb struck the ground, and a thick cloud of smoke ballooned up. The smoke was hard to navigate in, hard to see, and smell. Hearing was your only alley in the thick smoke. Experienced shinobi knew easily to navigate.

But the issue was, Genma wasn’t an experienced shinobi in the eyes of the other ninjas. He was a newly graduated gennin. To be precise, the healer. Genma wasn’t a healer, he was an _assassin._ Ducking a stray kick from Obito, who vanished once more into the smoke.

Genma felt a disturbance, but didn’t move to avoid it. Genma was kicked out the smoke, and braced for impact. Meanwhile, an explosion shook the forest.

Fireballs flew at Minato. The blond leapt up, and onto a branch of a tree. Drawing out shuriken, Minato threw them into the forest, aiming for the area around the Uchiha. Said Uchiha panicked, waved his arms around, and fell off a tree. 

Minato stared down at Obito. “You’re done, Obito,”

“Darn it!” The dark-haired boy cursed, before a clean slice of a kunai rang out.

Minato glanced up, seeing a preset swinging log trap hurtling to his position. Genma stood there, kunai still held up.

Obito threw down a grey ball, smoke spreading out. 

Minato stood up, and sprung backwards, avoiding the large log. “Nice strategy,” The blond murmured, flipping and landing on the side of a tree trunk.

Genma studied the trees quickly. “Obito, two o'clock, wind support.”

“Right.” Obito hissed, hands blurring together in motion in sync with Genma.

Both boys breathed in, before exhaling sharply.

‘ _Katon:_ _Gokakyu_ _no_ _Justu_ _,’_

_‘Futon;_ _Renkudan_ _,’_

The fire ball and the air drilling bullet twined around, before combining. The large flame- twice the average size, hurtled at Minato. The blond calmly watched in come, picking up one of his engraved kunai. He threw it, then the fireball exploded. The explosion shook the forest as Genma and Obito watched the smoke carefully.

Suddenly, Genma grasped Obito by the collar of his jacket, and threw as hard as he could. 

Minato sweat dropped from behind the brown gennin, watching Obito screeching as he basically flew to the other side of the forest. Narrowly dodging a kunai, Minato engaged Genma in combat.

The boy leapt back, and created water bunshin. He drew the water from a nearby creek. Genma and his copies drew out senbon, and quickly threw that at the blond. Minato managed to dodge most, getting a needle stuck in his bangs. 

Soon, Genma was also out. As the brown-haired boy walked away, noticed to none, was the small self-accomplished smirk.

Kakashi meanwhile was attacking Minato with his father’s tanto. The boy interlocked the blade with Minato’s kunai, having a conversation while fighting. A kunai attached with an exploding tag flew at Minato, and he flipped away, eyes widened as he took note of the tens of exploding tags below him.

A quick flick of the wrist, and a kunai imbedded in the branch, Minato had avoided the lethal damage. He picked up his kunai, and narrowed his eyes. Shuriken zoomed at him, and Minato blocked all of them.

Minato spotted a blur of motion, spinning around. “What?”

Kakashi engaged in combat, attacking the blond on the strangely large branch. Forcing Minato backwards. Kakashi’s fingers brushed the bell, but in the end didn’t get it. Kakashi dodged backwards, and landed.

“Not bad, but not enough to beat me,” Minato smirked.

“I’m not through yet.” ‘Kakashi’ disappeared, smoke ballooning.

“Shadow clone,” Minato whispered, eyes flickering.

Kakashi sat at the top of a tree preforming hand seals. “I know this isn't complete yet but-” Kakashi held out his hand, using his other hand to keep it stable. Lighting crackled up, and Kakashi’s face was high lightened from the crackling electricity- “Now I'll finish this.” 

“I told you, you can't beat me.”

Kakashi spun around, eye widened. A kunai was right in his face, and Minato stood there, eyes glinting. “You lose, Kakashi.”

The crackling electricity died away.

“W... Wow.” Kakashi looked away, eyes gazing into the canopy. “What incredible speed...”

Kakashi’s breath hitched as he remembered what happened, when Minato tapped his back, and declared himself winner. “Th-… That’s when you...”

Minato stood up. “I’d already consider you jonin class... If I hadn’t set that, there's no telling how this would've ended out.” The blond gazed down at the silver. “But... You’re not ready.”

Kakashi growled to himself as Genma and Obito joined them on top of the tree, and Kakashi remained knelt down as Genma ran a glowing green hand over his bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to chiles, Naruto aint mine, Kakashi is sad, obito want to get a back kicker, and genome still wants to die. what a idle team with a sensei who can't confess his feelings..


	6. We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha

When Minato said ‘mission’, Obito had expected rescuing princesses, or escorting an important merchant or something. Not weeding a garden. A garden absolutely covered in weeds because the owner had bad eyesight and couldn’t tell the difference between weeds and actual plants.  
  
The Uchiha scowled, aggressively plucking a weed, only to be stopped by Kakashi. “That’s a plant, Obito.”  
  
Obito yelped, before quickly planting it again. His eyes teared up from the smell of the fertilizer, as Minato chuckled over his shoulder. Obito scowled again, hands patting the ground.  
  
“Shut up Bakakashi"

Genma sighed, pulling a weed up and throwing it to the weed pile. “Stop fighting you two, Obito, the plants that have leaves the look like ceaser salad are weeds. Kakashi stop antagonizing Obito.”  
  
Genma lost himself in his thoughts, eyes becoming detached as his hands moved robotically. He’d been stuck in an episode for a couple of days already, getting strange nightmares that linked close to his war memories, but not the exact memories.  
  
The dark-haired boy shook his head, getting the dark thoughts out his head. Unknown to him, Minato was glancing at his back, blue eyes concerned about his new genin’s seemingly bad mental health.  
  
____  
Genma carefully inked down an exploding tag seal, Minato watching making sure that the boy wouldn't blow himself up. When Genma finished the tag, Minato smiled, eyes curving up. “Good job, Genma.”  
  
Minato pushed himself up, hand holding out for Genma to take. “Let's go test it, after that you’ll work with one of my bunshin as I go help Obito with his taijutsu, okay?”  
  
Genma nodded, grasping Minato’s hand. The blond hoisted the thin boy up, and started walking in the direction of the small lake in the training field. Genma followed behind, hands quickly tying the exploding tag to a rock, the temporary grounder.  
  
Minato gestured at the lake, and Genma quickly threw the rock high up, and forward. Quickly holding his hands up in the hand seal ‘snake’.  
  
Genma shaded his eyes as the explosion shook the ground. He automatically applied chakra to his feet so he didn’t fly back with the force of the explosion. As the smoke drifted upward into the sky, Genma turned to his sensei. Minato had a considering look upon his face, for reasons that Genma didn’t know.  
  
Minato finally spoke, smile gracing his lips. “Good job Genma, that tag was easily A-rank, when you’re chunin, I can get the Hokage to teach you how to create S rank tags.”  
  
Genma already knew how to create S rank tags. Never the less, he nodded anyway.  
  
Minato adopted a strange look- “Genma are you feeling okay? You haven't spoken at all this morning.”  
  
Genma knew that. A particularly graphic night terror had tightened its grip on his dreams last night. His mother, a usually deep sleeper after a long mission, had woken him up with a worried expression. Genma had only smiled at her, his inner turmoil hid itself deep in his heart. When he was shook awake, his hand had flinched for a kunai pouch, and he discovered he was unable to bring himself to speak.  
  
So when the boy tried to silently speak to himself, he found himself unable to talk. When Genma tried again, he recognized why he couldn’t speak. As a person who recognized symptoms of PTSD, this was one. People with PTSD sometimes couldn't talk, hear, or see. It at most lasts about a day, so Genma supposed he was halfway there.

Minato glanced at the mute child, silently ruffling Genma's hair. The blonde smiled, even if his eyes heard worry in the calming blue. "Alright Genma, I'll leave a shadow clone with you to work on you fuuinjutsu tags. I'm going to help Obtio with his taijutsu."

Genma nodded as he watched the blond make familiar hand seals. A small. but thick cloud of smoke appeared next to Minato, clearing away and showing an exact copy of Minato.

The blonde waved goodbye to the short boy, using chakra to jump in the direction of Obito's area.

Genma stared up at the copy, making the clone sweat nervously. Heading back to his Fuinjustu supplies, he sat down, staring up at Minato. Minato's clone also sat down, and began to talk about theory and precise concepts of fuinjustu, before starting to teach Genma how to change an exploding tag into a simple yet complex heating tag.

_____

Minato groaned siting next to his fellow jonin. Choza patted his back, laughing heartily. "What's got your mood now? You collapsed plenty of time with just Kakashi, whats making you almost cry now?"

Shikaku chuckled over Choza's shoulder. "At least you don't have Gai. Rin might be a calming goat, Gai is still very... eccentric."

MInato finally spoke, after the bartender slid him a shot. "My genin are monsters... Obito managed to get down a taijustu sequence. Its not perfect, but still. Kakashi is still his prodigy self. Genma, was mute the entire day, and made a B-ranked exploding tag."

Inochi smiled, patting his fellow blond's back. "I don't know why you're complaining. Sounds better that usual. Uchiha's usually have sticks up their ass. You lucked out with a special one, even if he is the black sheep of the Uchiha."

"You also got a Shiranui." Shikaku offered, eyes closing lazily. "Even if Shiranuis usually are assassins, you lucked out with a medic. Shiranuis have pretty good chakra control."

MiNato glared up at the Nara. "Genma told me he wasn't a actual medic, he just preformed the jutsu for the exam."

"Well fuck." Choza chortled, downing a glass of beer.

Minato sighed, as the doors of the bar burst open, and in came Kushina. The fiery redhead came in and yelled at the yellow flash, before grabbing his collar and dragging him away. His fellow jonin watched him get dragged away, waving goodbye to the blond.

______

Genma flipped a senbon in his hand, before sending it flying deep into a training post. The wind chakra surrounding the senbon managed to get it half way, but Genma only shook his head in slight disappointment.

"I wanted it to go through it." The time traveler murmured, glancing at the training poll. "Maybe I should ask Minato-sensei, if I remember, he's got a wind infinity. I could also get him to introduce Kushina could help me with my water infinity."

The boy put his arms behind his head. "I don't think i'l be able to be Tsunade, but I will most likely meet Jiraya, after all being Minato-sensei's sensei. Orochimaru also hasn't defected yet, and I think in about 2 months that Danzo will approach Orochimaru, so I can stop that."

The eight year old sighed, pulling out a new senbon and sticking it carefully in his mouth to avoid pricking his tongue. He raised his eyes up to the sky as he slumped down onto the dirt of the training field in the Shiranui estate.

Genma eased hinself into the dirt, turning over and groaning into the dirt. Genma could actually relate with the future memes now. Even the weird ones- like 'When your sensei makes you do extra D-ranks because your Uchiha and Hyuuga teammates were fighting again', and then it showed a picture of Kakashi lying on the floor due to chakra exhaustion.

And when the genin students got a look at it, they all responded-"Stan", "Same", or "Mood".

Kakashi's face when he saw the meme had been worth it.

Genma groaned again, ignoring the swoosh of air the came with a shunshin. When a foot nudged him in the side, he turned his head and squinted up. Ah, just the meme he was thinking of, Hatake Kakashi himself.

The silver headed boy stared impassively down at the Shiranui. "Sensei wants to talk to us, get there a 4."

The Hatake then disappeared, leaving behind leaves. To the annoyed boy, and leaf drifted down and decided it would be a good snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto doesn't belong to me. I found another Genma timetravel fic. The question is, did they get inspired or did they. just have the somewhat same idea?


	7. We Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto isn’t mine.
> 
> Genma is 8(turning 9 in 1 or 2 months)  
> Obito is 10(just turned)  
> Kakashi is 8(turning 9 in 7 months or so)
> 
> I know some of the ages are weird but this is my fucking fanfic, i do what I want.
> 
> Pfftf
> 
> Genma is supposed to be 10  
> Obito is supposed to be 9  
> And Kakashi is 6.
> 
> But nope.
> 
> Wheeze

Genma leapt from rooftop to rooftop, carefully making sure that his chakra control was stable enough to stick to the side of the rooftops. Landing on the ground, the time traveler made his way forward, heading to the training grounds.

‘Now that I think about,’ Genma mused, ‘My future knowledge is practically useless. The change in the timeline has probably switched and created new outcomes.’

The boy sighed, fiddling with a strand of his hair. ‘That’s the butterfly effect.’

Genma arrived at the training field, spotting Kakashi training. He sighed, and sat down at the edge of the clearing, plucking a strand of long grass and messing around with It.The wait for Minato-sensei, and a obviously going-to-be-late Obito was tiring, so Genma ended out reading his fuinjustu scroll to prevent himself from passing out on the soft grass.

Genma relaxed back, eyes scanning the words. The brown haired Genin felt his hair get rustled by a sudden small breeze. Sending a glance Up, Genma saw that his blond haired sensei had arrived. Now, it was just Obito.

Thirty minutes later, Genma sighed as Obito ran up the the training ground.

“Sorry I’m late! There was this old-“

Genma sighed again as Obito started clashing with Kakashi, Minato-sensei sweat dropping as he pulled apart the bickering genin and chunin.

Finally getting them to settle down, Minato scratched the back of his neck. “Tomorrow we’re going on our first team c-ranked mission, I’ve already collected the scroll. We’re going to be protecting a family on their way to Suna. They have important cargo for the war.”

Obito nodded, reaching up and pulling his goggles down, the oranger visor most likely hiding his tear filled eye, Kakashi simply watched, his black eyes surveying Minato, but showed no outward reaction. Genma also nodded, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember what Obito had told him about this mission in the past.

  
‘ _The mission was great, it was all normal, until scouts from Iwa showed up! Minato-sensei took them out really quickly!’_

Well Obito under explained the mission back then, then again, Genma was too focused on making a flower pattern with his dango sticks last time, so he could’ve just forgotten the main parts of it.

But still, Iwa scouts. Minato could handle that. Scouts were usually chunin, unless it was dangerous territory, then it’d be jonin. If Team Minato handled it in the past, they could handle it now.

‘It also seemed that Team 7’s first c-rank mission is always going to go wrong.’ Genma thought dryly, remembering when Minato told him that the Sannin’s first mission was screwed up, Minato’s mission also screwed up, and Team Minato’s mission also screwed up. There was also the wave mission that Kakashi’s team that had screwed up.

So team 7 c-ranks are forever cursed to screw up.

Minato smiled. “Make sure to pack and get a good night’s rest tonight. The client asked us to meet them at the village gates at nine, dismissed!”

At soon as Minato finished, Genma was gone, enhancing his leaps with chakra. Soon he hit the edge of the town, and he leapt up, landing on a rooftop.

Genma soon arrived at the Shiranui clan estate, sliding in and greeting his mother. “Kaa-San, I’m home.”

Genma’s mother, Shiranui Yonunka, a brown-haired (also dyed) woman with laugh lines, as well an assassin with medical-nin training.

“Ah, Genma, you’re home. Why did Minato-san need you?”

“We have a c-rank mission tomorrow. It’s a escort mission to Suna.”

Yonunka tutted, eyes flashing quickly. “This early? You’ve only been a genin for a month!”

Genma tugged his bangs, looking slightly amused. “Mom, we’ve taken the correct amount D-ranks.”

His mother sighed before smirking. “Has one of the boys on your team caught you’re attention? That little hatake would-“

“Mom!”

Yonunka laughed, her eyes becoming lighter with mirth.

______

Genma sat down next to Kakashi, hands rubbing his eyes. Genma had gotten another nightmare that night, of the ten tailed beast. The juubi’s sharingan eye still glowed behind his eyelids.

Out of all his nightmares, Juubi was the one he hated to most. He detested the creature that took his loved ones, especially the jinchuriki of it, Uchiha Madara.

Then again, why would the 7th send him around? Would have not the Haruno or Uchiha be better?

Genma tugged his bangs, before focusing on what was ahead. Their client was already there, wagons and horses. The client- Hrashi Taoreta, his wife Hrashi Luna, and their child Hrashi Haru.

Obito arrived a little later, skidding to a stop next to Genma, spraying up pebbles and dirt. He leaned over and panted heavily. “I… ran… here. Am..I..late?”

Genma shook his head. “You’re five minutes early.”

Obito cheered, his eyes brighting. A breeze brushed over them, rustling hair as Minato shunishined in.

“Okay, Team Minato! I’ll let the client know that we’re ready to go. Prepare for travel!” Minato headed for the client, the client noticing him and scowling for an unknown reason.

Genma checked for his storage scroll, making sure it was securely grounded in his scroll container. Obito also checked, while Kakashi double checked his gear.

Sticking a senbon in his mouth, Genma opened his kunai pouch to pull out a small scroll. Placing it on the ground, and quickly activating it, he quickly checked over his poison bottles and poisoned senbon.

Resealing his supplies, Genma was ready.

The time traveler knew he had another scroll in his shuriken pouch, but that one was filled with deadly poisons that genin had no access too, so he couldn’t check that.

Minato called them over, looking vaguely disgruntled.

“Okay Team, are you ready? Looks like our client is a rough one.”

A rough client. A.K.A, no respect for shinobi client and treats them like a servant.

‘This was going to be rough.’ Genma sighed.

_____

“That kid is such a brat!” Obito complained, despite the fact the kid was the same age as him.

“Haru? He was pretty sweet when I talked to him, what’d he do?” Genma glanced over at Obito.

Obito flopped back in his sleeping bag. “I was walking by in patrol, and he tripped me! He also during the day stole my goggles and ran around with them!”

Genma laughed, “Sucks to be you Obito.”

The Uchiha growled as Minato walked into the clearing sighing.

“I heard Obito complaining about Haru, I’ll let you know that his dad is a even bigger irritation.” Minato sighed, his eyes slipping shut as he scratched the back of his head.

Genma winced at that. That action was what Naruto did when he was sheepish, especially when Genma had to melt out the shadows to shake the man awake. When Naruto woke up, he spotted the somehow looking disappointed mask of Fox staring back at him. (Genma didn’t know why the Third, and the Seventh assigned him that mask, despite the Sandaime never telling Naruto that Genma was fox), he did the same thing Minato was currently doing.

Genma looked at the sky, looking at the beautiful star dotted night. ‘How am I, a lone shinobi, going to be able to change the fate of the future enough to not trigger war number four?’

The brown-haired boy took his bandana, turning it inside out to reveal his forehead protecter. Next to him, Obito and Minato curiously glanced over.

“Hey Genma, why do you even wear your bandana on backwards?”

Genma was slightly surprised at the question.

“Oh uh, Shiranui were a clan of assassins, and, uh, they usually just accepted missions. When the First invited the clan, they accepted because they would have a village to root down on. But the Shiranui always wear their forehead protecter like this. It, uh- means that we still are assassins through and through. If It’s a good price, we take it.”

Minato frowned at that. “Any price? Even if Its to kill a child?”

Genma blanched, shaking his head. “N-No! Shiranui don’t accept missions to kill kids.”

Obito blinked at Genma. “Hey, how many people are in your clan Genma?”

“About twenty or so. We don’t have a big clan.”

Most of those twenty died in the kyuubi attack, leaving behind Genma, and his 2 cousins that eventually also were killed in a mission. But it wasn’t that important. The Shiranui didn’t have a bloodline, or their bloodline never activated. So if the clan went extinct, the council wouldn’t care.

Minato sighed. “Get to sleep, Obito remember that Kakashi will wake you up for patrol. Make sure you wake Genma up after 3 hours. This will be good practice for patrol. I still have bunshin posted around the area so you’ll be fine.”

Genma and Obito nodded, Genma closing his eyes and falling slowly into the calm that was the state in between sleep and awake.

 

 


	8. We Make Our Mistakes

Genma walked next to the wagon, eyes scanning the cliffs around them. Obito was on the opposite side on the wagon, with Minato on the back, and Kakashi in the front.

Team 7 were currently on a mission, a mission to escort a family and their cargo to Suna. The family had items in the wagon, ranging from solider pills, to high quality rare jutsu scrolls. But the family had a catch. The father, or the client, was a arrogant son of a-…The wife was fine, and the child was also normal, but a guarding a large and important cargo was a mission.

To Obito.

Obito really was the only actual genin here. Even if Minato and Kakashi didn’t know it, Genma was in no way a normal genin. Not really when he came from the future, and he screwed a bunch of things up. On accident.

Genma sighed, wiping beads of sweat off his brow. The boy had long taken off his bandana, using a hair band to keep his hair of the back of his neck. His jacket lay in his storage seal, and all members of Team Minato had switched to their summer ninja gear.

Glancing to the side, Genma watched the clients kid- Haru, clamber out his parent’s wagon, run over, and offer Genma a drink. He smiled, thanking Haru, and turning away sipping the small drink. Unfortunately, and fortunately, Genma didn’t see the kid’s blush.

Minato smiled, watching Haru climb back into the wagon. ‘Poor kid- He probably thinks Genma is a girl.’ The blond shook his head, ‘He kinda reminds me of when Kushina thought I was a girl.’

  
Ducking under the swing of a knife, Genma kicked a bandit in the groin, before knocking the poor bandit out. Leaping over the wagon, he sent senbon flying at a bandit approaching the vehicle. The horses still freaking out, reared up and down.

Genma ducked as a small fireball rushed over his head. “Obito! Careful with your fireball, it almost hit me!”

“Sorry!”

Genma leapt onto one of the horse’s back, applying a quick genjutsu to calm them down, before leaping away and socking another bandit in the jaw.

Soon, all the bandits were dispatched and groaning on the side of the road. Minato clapped his hands together.

“How was your first combat, boys?”

Obito grinned. “I knocked mine out, it was kinda scary!”

Genma silently nodded with Obito, his eyes closing as he reassessed the small fight. ‘Yeah, My movements are still really off, I tried to stretch too far on that one kick, I barely almost hit him.’

The Team rearranged themselves, standing guard around the wagon as it began to slowly move again.

_____

“Thank you Genma-chan!” Haru shoved a scroll in his hands, before turning around a spiriting away. Genma limply stood there as his senbon dropped out his mouth as his Team (Minato and Obito, Kakashi only smirked, and it wasn’t seen) cackled with humor behind him.

“Chan!?”

______

‘This is actually a really good justu scroll.’ Genma mused as he scanned over the contents of the scroll. ‘I don’t doubt that Haru didn’t know that this is a SS-rank scroll from Uzushio. I don’t have enough chakra from almost all of these. The only one I could do with months of training is Whirlpool Style: Maelstrom, and only because it’s a B-rank one. Even then, I could get better chakra control and more chakra to do the better ones, and the more advanced version.’

Genma threaded his hair through his fingers, nibbling on some of the ends. ‘Maybe I could get Minato to introduce Kushina to me, so she could maybe show me how to do these whirlpool jutsu better.’

The Time –traveler placed down the valuable scroll, plopping back on the bed. Obtio grumbled in his position on the bed. They were currently in a hotel in Suna, the dessert nights as cold if not colder than the nights in Konoha.

Genma leaned over and flicked off lantern he was using for light, closing his eyes for sleep, and dreamt about a cackling blond as he led chunin around above the village.

______

“Ughhhh...” Obito groaned as he raised his arms above his head, wincing as his back cracked. “Why do we have to get up so early?”

“So we can get back to Konoha dumb ass.”

“SHUT UP BAKAKASHI.”

“Obito be quiet, our neighbors are still sleeping, Kakashi don’t cuss, Genma get out of bed.”

Genma only groaned as he slipped out of bed, landing with a thump on the wooden floor. Genma was a morning person, but he stayed up late last night, so he was exhausted.

Minato nudged the genin in the side with his foot as he sweatdropped. “Come on Genma, why are you so tired?”

Genma shoved away his sensei’s foot, pushing himself off the ground. The boy limply threw his gear onto his bed, which then he sealed away with a small cloud of smoke.

“Stay behind me!” Minato snarled his blue eyes flashing dangerously. He carefully watched the four Iwa jonin smirk at him, kunai glinted in the morning light.

Obito, Genma, and Kakashi were alert the second the scouts stepped into the clearing stopping them from continuing forward.

“Well isn’t it the Yellow Flash, the son of the White Fang, and some scared genin. This will get us a pretty ryo!” The leader crowed, his dark red eyes flooding with bloodlust. “Just as I was asking for something to pummel and kill!”

‘Wow.’ Genma sighed. ‘This guy is like one of those villains that Raidou reads on his weird action books.’

Kakashi stood next to Minato, his fathers tanto being held steadily in his grip, the white blade starting to glow. “Plan of attack?”

Minato glared at the scouts, a three pronged kunai held loosely in his hand. “Delta eight.”

Genma watched Minato, pulling his poisoned senbon from his pouch. ‘Delta eight, no clients to protect, genin group together, chunin be careful, jonin will attack, and then help genin.’

It was the best plan. Minato knew that Genma was crafty, and sharp. Obito was also a heavy hitter with his Katon. These Jonin couldn’t hold a candle to the Yellow Flash, he would take two down in the matter of minutes despite being out numbered.

Genma leapt forward on the unspoken command, senbon whistling through the air in the direction of the weakest jonin. He could tell due to the low chakra, the arrogance in his posture, and how remained at the back of the group. Genma recognized him from a bingo book that he had scanned over. ‘Akiri, a lightning user. B-rank, a pretty low one for a jonin. Nickname: Blinding Light, named after his self made jutsu.’

Obito was a second behind, fireballs soaring at the jonin. The Iwa scout leapt away, landing heavily against a tree trunk, kunai out and lashing. Genma came down like a hurricane, wind whipping around and cutting. The Jonin deflected with a Lightning strike, sending both flying in opposite directions.

Then, the Jonin switched out.

The two jonin Minato fought came swinging at Genma and Obito, Genma leaping out of range, and Obito narrowly dodging. When Genma saw the Jonin began flashing through hand seals, he began flashing through his own.

Yanking Obito back, Genma slammed his hands down, the earth wall flowing up and blocking the ration jutsu. The lightning shattered the wall, but didn’t reach the two genin. Genma’s brown eyes began to grow darker, as he was getting slowly more pissed off.

So Genma did the most logically correct thing he could think of. Punch them. With chakra, a lot of chakra. Enough so the Genma used to much to hit the Jonin, but not enough to reenforce his arm. Both jonin went flying with a fire ball flying behind them as Minato kicked over the Jonin they were originally fighting, only to teleport in the direction of the two jonin.

Genma hissed as his arm tinged with pain, leaping away landing next to Obito.

When the B-rank saw the two genin again, he snarled, flinging kunai at them. Genma kawarimied up into a tree, a broken stick spinning in his place.

Obito leapt next to him, his goggles strapped on. “What’s the plan.”

Genma could tell Obito was visibly nervous, his dark eyes even when covered with the orange visor could be easily seen shining with saltwater. His hand tapped against his leg, and his eyes flickered everywhere.

“What are your chakra reserves.”

The Jonin seemed to be smirking at the fleeing that his opponents, never mind they were genin, did.

“Not good, those two Katon took a lot out of me, you?”

“Less than half but more that a quarter, I think I pulled a muscle in my arm. Soldiers pills?”

“Yes, here.”

Genma swallowed the bitter pill, grimacing at the rapid regeneration of his stamina and chakra.

“Seventy five.”

“Sixty five.”

Genma’s eyes glinted honey brown in the shadows as he stared at the smirking jonin below. “Plan eight-one-seven.”

Obito nodded, his black eyes looking determinedly down. “We just have to wear him out long enough for Minato-sensei. Actually this guy is pretty weak. How is he a jonin?”

Genma snorted.

—

Akiri smirked, his pose confident, like nothing in the world could take him down. Those two genin could definitely not take him down.

He was overconfident.

That was a fact the Obito noted, his hands forming the clone seal. A small puff of smoke bloomed from his position, Obito hurriedly sealed the smoke away, making sure his spot wasn’t given away. “Go.” He whispered.

The clone nodded, the bunshin lightly made its way in front of the Jonin. Obito watched as the bunshin began to taunt the B-rank, making obscure faces, and insulting the arrogant man. Quickly, the man was getting more mad and steamed as more insults were spat in his face.

And of course, the man didn’t notice the fact that the genin didn’t have a shadow, nor were his clothes being ruffled, or when Obito’s clone danced in place his feet went through the grass.

Guess he was an idiot.

So when the man didn’t notice Genma and Obito sneaking behind him, both boys were silently trying to hold back laughs, eyes watering in mirth as the watched the man attempt-and fail, to stab a clone. Not only that, it was a pretty bad clone. Obito’s clone’s eyes were silver, and his goggles were a dark russet rather than the neon orange it was.

Repeat earlier statement, he’s an idiot.

Both Obito and Genma inhaled heavily, chest inflating as their hands began with same sequence before splitting off.

‘Fire style: Great Fireball!’

‘Wind style: Drilling Air Bullet,’

The Jonin spun around, Obito’s bunshin finally fading out of existence. His eyes were wide as he watched two jutsu spin around each other, before mashing together and simply creating hell.

  
“That guy was really weak.” Obito shrugged, his goggles back over his forehead. “What did you think when you fought him?”

Minato tilted his head before responding. “He was about low chunin, he let the fact he was a jonin rush to his head.”

Genma ran a hand over Kakashi’s arm, where a kunai had grazed. “What about you Kakashi?”

“High chunin.”

Minato tapped his chin, eyes focusing. “Iwa must of promoted them early, unwise decision if you ask me.”

  
Genma skidded into his clan compound. He had dodged several of his clan members on the way in, ducking under hands seeking to pluck his bandana off and ruffle his hair.

The time-traveler sensed a chakra source behind him, but made no attempt to dodge. He was instantly pulled into a head lock, and knuckles dug into his head.

“Hey there little bro!” Genma’s older sister Shiranui Narui beamed down at him, her own dyed hair swinging in her face. “Back from an C-rank I see? Going for the chunin exams?”

‘Oh fuck.’ Genma went pale, ‘The chunin exams, oh fuck’

Genma squirmed out of his sister’s grip. “O-oh, uh, I gotta go unpack.”

He hurtled away, unaware of the confusion on Narui’s face.

-()-

Genma collapsed onto his bed, hands rubbing at his face as he let out a chuckle. “I’m so screwed.”

  
How could he, an assassin, a pseudo healer, stop the train of events, that would lead to the fourth war of the shinobi?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nart isn’t mine.
> 
> When did the 7swrdman attackGai’s team agian? Was it chunnin exam????? wait oops  
> I actually update it before, but forgot the Iwa scouts
> 
> Gai dad died after the war wow
> 
> after the chunin exams everything fell to hell. big goof fam


	9. If There’s a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas!

Minato smiled down at them, eyes glinting in the sunlight. “Well kids, I’ve signed you up for the chunin exams.”

Obito blinked at the Jonin. “Bakakashi is a chunin.”

“So?”

“We need another genin to do the exams.” Genma sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Ohhhhh-“ Minato hit his palm with his fist. “That was what I was forgetting!”

All three students sweatdropped, all thinking. ‘Is this air head really the yellow flash?’

Genma fiddled with strands of his hair, brown eyes glaring at Minato. “You could’ve not forgotten, who’s our extra teammate?”

Minato yelped at Genma’s steely glare, at the same time wondering how a small genin could exclude killing intent without actually using killing intent.

“Oh uh, his name is Yamashiro Aoba, he’s going to be your team mate until the third exam.”

Obito glanced left and right, Genma didn’t attempt to look because he could sense Aoba’s chakra, Aoba was on the other side of the fucking village.

“Ah, uh….”

Genma and Obito now glared at the blond, Kakashi sweat dropping in the background.

“He’ll meet you tomorrow! We have to get to training now, how about I teach you three a combination technique?

Genma sighed, his eyes slipping shut as he nodded. Obito cheered next to him, his own onyx black eyes glinting silver in the bright sun. Kakashi’s silver hair waved in the simple breeze as he crossed his arms as he also nodded his head.

  
“Hi! I’m Yamashiro Aoba, nice to meet you!”

Even as a child, Aoba still wore those stupid tiny sunglasses. Genma couldn’t help but flinch when he saw the face that was long dead in his memory. Aoba had died when the chakra tree had stolen all his life energy, withering away in a grey dust.*

Obito also didn’t look that happy, glaring at Aoba with strange dislike.

Aoba was actually freaking out silently, but making a good job of not showing it, but the small brown haired boy who seemed to be staring right into his soul with dull eyes, and the Uchiha boy sending knife eyes distastefully at him. As well as the Hatake prodigy glowering next to a tree, and Minato smiling at him, as if this was all normal, gave him chills.

Genma shook his head, eyes sharpening as he studied Aoba. Aoba himself wasn’t sure if he liked this version of the bandana wearing boy either.

“Shiranui Genma.” Genma curtly said, his eyes then softening. “Sorry for the rough start, we’re happy to meet your acquaintance, right Obito?”

Genma punched Obito in shoulder, as Genma could easily see Obito’s glare and distaste. Said Uchiha yelped and went flying, smashing into a tree and leaving a imprint. Genma ignored the cries of pain from the Uchiha as he smiled up at Aoba. “Excuse me for a second.”

Aoba was extremely pale, and sweating extremely hard as Genma helped Obito up, running a quick glowing green hand over his bruises and bleeding scrapes. Minato laughed and slapped Aoba’s back, Kakashi closing his eyes and fading into the deep shadows of forest.

 

“Alright, we should get started in your team work with your new friend!”

‘He’s not my friend.’ Obito glowered, if his eyes had the sharingan, the commas would be spinning dangerously at the poor other genin.

Minato sweatdropped at Obito’s slight killing intent, and Genma who seemed to be drifting off into his own mind, gaze focused dreamily on a particular rock. Only Aoba was focusing on him, sweating a bit from Obito’s glare. Kakashi had drifted off somewhere, and Minato could distantly hear a snap of a tree falling down, no doubt that Kakashi was toppling trees using his father’s tanto.

“Okay! This is like your first test, the bell test! Same concept, take the bell from me and you get a brownie point, if you don’t, no lunch for you!”

Genma groaned, and flopped over onto the floor. Minato gently nudged the genin in the side with his foot. “Are you going to do the same thing that happened last-“

Minato yelped in a pain, the senbon Genma was chewing having found its was imbedded into a pressure point on a leg, making Minato’s leg buckle.

The previously senbon chewing boy disappeared, a small whisk of leaves and wind in his place.

“Ah, shunshin.” Minato removed the senbon, flicking it into a tree, while slapping a small bandaid in place to keep the blood in.

Turning around Minato noted that Aoba and Obito were also gone, just some scuffs of dirt leading into the forest before it seemed that one genin charged up a tree while the other continued forward. Minato glanced at the foot prints on the ground. They were light, but deeper than the normal foot prints that happened when a person stepped on grass.

‘It seemed that one of them made a clone to seem as they split up.’ Minato nodded, his eyes shinning with a approval. ‘Even if it isn’t perfect, it’d be a good enough to trick chunin.’

Minato leapt after the Obito and Aoba, his leaps easily covering five of theirs. Soon he was on them, sending a swift kunai narrowly hitting Obito, who barely dodged, scoring a thin cut on his cheek. Both genin sped up, even though both knew it was futile to escape the yellow flash, but they were trying to get to a vantage point.

“Are we close?” Aoba whisper yelled at Obito, ducking under a storm of shuriken.

“Almost! Thirty more yards. Status on girly?”

“20 meters and closing in! How’s senbon?”

“Good. Traps are set, about fifteen senbon need to hit Minato-sensei if we want him to slow down, thirty have to hit to get him on the verge of blacking out, and forty-five will get him down.”

“Forty-five? Genma, what poison are you using?”

“The only would that could possibly effect Minato-sensei, I spiked his tea earlier with the same amount as ten, and he seemed pretty drowsy. Give it a go!”

Actually, Genma did have more poisoned senbon. Types of poison that Minato hadn’t ever seen before. Most likely because they hadn’t even been invented yet, so there was no way Minato have a resistance against the senbon that Genma was using. Just the poison that Genma was using was one of the weakest. Every other poison was deadly, including the one that when Genma accidentally licked and felt like he was on extremely effective drugs.

That was another story for later, Genma quickly set up more traps, extra, just in case that Minato might (will) dodge most of the traps.

Suddenly, Aoba and Obito burst into the clearing, screaming. Minato was a step behind, a bemused look on his face as he banged a spoon against a pot. Genma sweat dropped, his mind flashing to the future when Gai and Kakashi were having a race, and Genma spotted the Hatake sprinting down next to Gai while hitting a pan with a spoon.

When Genma knew time was right, his arm flashed out, kunai cutting swiftly through the ninja wire. Instantly, senbon flew. Minato’s eyes widened as he twisted his body and dodged, but a single senbon thrown by Genma went through Minato’s sleeve and sunk deep into the flesh, poison already spreading quickly.

“One!” Genma yelled, kunai quickly cutting through three different traps set up. Logs swung, exploding tags triggered, senbon and kunai were flying left and right.

“Three!”

“Eight!”

“Fifteen!”

“Sixt-, wait no it’s in his hair.”

Genma flung a kunai, hitting a tree opposite of him, the blade cutting an thin wire. Minato yelped, flinging kunai to dodge his own exploding tags that he made and had given to Genma.

The following explosion made all three grin dangerously. Hair whipping back and forth, Genma and Obito sprung back, dragging Aoba with them,

“W-wait, what?” Aoba yelped, limbs flailing.

A kunai was imbedded into the branch they were previously standing, Minato appearing on it, a dry look on his face. Senbon stuck out of him left and right as he just stared at them.

“Good thing I planed this.”

A exploding tag then blew up the branch Minato was standing on.

[poor Minato he didn’t get a break. He was fine tho]——

“Well, uh, you guys are definitely ready for the Chunin exams. Who set up all those traps, and why?”

Aoba and Obito gestured at Genma, while Genma shrugged. ‘I’ve worked with Iruka before, who do you think taught him bout’ traps?’ Genma sighed. ‘Then again Iruka helped Naruto with his traps, I can’t count the number of times I’ve had to chase after that boy.’

“Well, uh, here have this pamphlet.”

All three sweatdropped,

‘ _He’s handling it like we’re going to Academy, not a exam that people could die in!’_

 

 


	10. If I'm Still Alive

Genma was tired and the chunin exams hadn’t even started yet. Obito and Aoba had been tricked by the classic genjutsu-over-the-room-number trick, so Genma had to drag up the stairs and into the actual room, only for Obito to start glaring and muttering angrily at Aoba and any of the other exam takers who only glanced at them.

When Gai busted into the room, Genma groaned even more and sighed as Obito located Rin and fawned over the other medic. Aoba greeted Ebisu, both nervously shaking hands. Of course, Gai zoned in on _him_. 

“Genma-san! Do you know where my eternal rival is?” Gai yelled, drawing heads over to look at the green jumpsuit and orange leg warmer boy bothering a boy with a senbon in his mouth and looking as if that he was going to stab Gai with it in the knee.

“Indoor voice Gai, Kakashi-kun is a chunin, he isn’t going to take the exam again.”  Rin smiled, sweat-dropping at the eccentric boy.

Genma silently thanked Rin in his mind as he slumped against a nearby wall as more genin from Suna, Taki, Konoha and one or two from Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. The Iwa team was sneering at the other genin in the room, threating them with subtle movements of kunai and swords. 

The Kiri teams kept to each other, chatting with quietly each other in the other corner of the room. One genin looked particularly cocky, shooting smug looks at the other teams. He was looked fourteen years old, two years older than most Genin. Even Aoba was eleven, Genma just turning nine, and Obtio was ten and in a couple of months turning eleven as well.

But before anything else could happen, the door was kicked open, and a threating looking man yelled at them.

“ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! GET IN THE TESTING ROOM!” 

Ah, it was Mashio Yagi.

Last time Genma could remember, Yagi had died seven months after the chunin exams, cut down by the sensei of a Kumo genin team he had failed in the first test. 

That was a sad reminder.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go in!” One of the Genin in the back yelled, before finally, the Genin near the door started to shuffle in. Chunin at the front of the door handed them slips of small paper, each paper with a random seat number.

Genma was seat thirty-seven, Obtio seat forty-eight, Aoba seat thirteen.

“Alright maggots, this is the first part of the chunin exams, the written part.”

Audible groaning was heard throughout the room as kids slammed their heads on the tables. Genma was sweat-dropping as Obtio banged his head up and down on his desk, a hollow _thunk_ sounding out.

“Don’t complain! Here are the rules. If the watchers around the room catch you cheating five times, your team is out! You have forty-five minutes to complete questions one through nine, and the tenth will be given when the clock hits forty-six!” Yagi paused, glancing down at his clip board. “That’s it.”

The genin stared blankly as sweat-drops came over their head as they glared at the man.

The chunin stationed around the room handed them out papers and pencils. Genma glanced down at his page as Yagi yelled ‘Start!’, and picked up his pencil.

_‘How do you make a smoke tag? Name all steps.’_ Genma blinked at the paper, before pressing his pencil down and writing. _‘Start with the fire base seal, before adding a light wind component to make the fire base seal. A straight line through the middle and curving to the left for two inches should make the fire base less powerful, so it isn’t an exploding tag. Add a Uzumaki reverse water spiral in the top left one centimeter under the wind-_ _‘_

This test was about fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and advanced math.

Genma grinned, as his pencil scribbled across the page. He really hoped that his teammates weren’t going to fall for the trick at the end, or he would absolutely _end_ them.

They didn’t fall for it last time, but maybe because Genma saw that Rin was sending killing intent at Aoba and Obito.

Obtio was screwed. He knew it, Genma was going to stab him! The Uchiha sweated as he stared down at his test page. _‘What in the name of kami? What does it mean by, ‘An enemy shinobi as thirty meters at three o_ _'_ _clock_ _from you, the wind is blowing west at a speed of seven meters per hour, your kunai are 0.76 pounds each, and you are in a tree eight meter off the ground, there are no trees in your_ _path._ _How fast, at what angle to you throw a kunai to slice the enemy’s throat in one move?’ WHAT THE HECK??’_

Genma was going to kill him. Aoba groaned and glared at the innocent paper on the desk. He jumped as a kunai came zooming by as it impaled the paper on the desk behind him. 

“Examinee with seat twenty-three, exit please with your teammates.”

Seat twenty-three’s teammates glared at Seat twenty-three, and dragged him out of the room, whispering angrily as Seat Twenty-three looked like he swallowed a lemon.

“Time for question ten. If you get in wrong, you will be banned from doing the exams for two years.” Yagi stared at them, a frightening grin spreading across his face. “Who wants to give up? You can take it next time.”

The room was quiet, eyes widening and skin paling. Finally, somebody gave in, them and their teammates walking out the door. Genma stared at Obito and then Aoba, before slicing his finger across his neck. His teammates paled, before nodding furiously. 

Soon there where only twenty-two teams left out of forty-eight. When no one else left, Yagi smirked.

“Alright, on the back of your paper, right who or what you would bring to battle. It could be anything, even a strong enemy shinobi.”

Pages flipped over, and pencils scribbled. When Yagi saw everyone was done, he let the room be flooded with a bit of blood lust.

“You…’” Yagi’s face and eyes where shadowed. “PASS!”

Confusion echoed across the room. Before Yagi stuck a kunai in the desk at the front. One of the monitoring chunin flinched, most likely one of the Academy Teachers. 

“Okay Maggots, tomorrow at exactly Noon, arrive at training ground forty-four. Begone!” *

“Why are you reading the back answers?”

“They’re funny. Some kid said he would bring a Kage.”

“Wow, this kid said-… Kuruma? Like the clan? They drew a small fox next to it, so I don’t think so. They also gave an _extremely_ long explanation about the smoke seal question, and drew a smoke seal. I’m gonna see if it works.”

“Wait don’t activate it- “

Smoke ballooned out of the Academy windows.

\---

Genma opened a storage scroll and began to shove Ramen cups into it. Training ground forty-four was the good ol’ Forest of Death, and Genma wasn’t it the mood to eat snake or roasted leach. So, he just shoved about fifty cups in his weapon storage scroll without thinking about it.

He’d regret that a little later.

\-----

“Alright kids! This is the Forest of Death, we are going to give you a scroll. One with ‘Sun’, and the other ‘Moon’, your goal is to have at least one of each. That means you will have to combat or trap other teams to get the correct scroll. Extra points if you have extra.”

Then they were just shoved into the forest. The first minutes were confusing, Obtio somewhat panicking and Aoba staring down at his hands, while Genma stared dead-inside at both of them. 

Then they started to move, leaping from tree to tree dodging spiders, snakes, and big leopards who tried to eat them. When they finally happened upon a team, at first the teams looked at each other. Then Genma spit the senbon in his mouth out and into the kneecap of a boy on the other team, and as one, the three boys attacked.

Obito quickly spun his hands through seals, filling his lungs with air before a fireball irrupted from his mouth, spinning at another male. He dodged, and the girl from Kumo doused it with a water justu.

Dodging a swing of a sword, Genma flipped away sending senbon into the arm of one of the genin. The Kumo genin scowled, advancing quickly at Genma, sword dancing back and forth. 

Genma ducked under the sharp blade, foot lashing out and hitting the other boy in the gut. The boy was flung back, thumping into one of the trees as the girl on the team swooped in and began to attack Genma.

The boy who Genma knocked the air out of was now attacking Obito, with the other male on the team attacking Aoba.

Aoba forced his opponent up a tree, hands beginning to form seals. Crows erupted everywhere, distracting the other boy. 

“What the- “ 

The sun-glassed wearing boy rushed forward, kunai slashing. The other boy managed to dodge by an inch, his own kunai rushing to block it. Aoba continued advancing, his hands and feet attacked.

The Kumo genin blocked and dodged, jumping away. 

“You aren’t half bad.” The Kumo nin smirked, his eyes flashing almost a dark red in the forest light.

Aoba also smirked back, making his sunglasses flash in the light. "You aren’t half as bad either.”

 Both genin dashed forward, kunai out and swinging. The weapons strained against each other as both genin pushed his weapon with their strength.

Both leapt backwards before dashing forward again, Aoba jumped over a leg sweep, landing several kicks in the air as the Kumo genin blocked. When Aoba landed back on the ground, the Kumo nin followed, several balls of condensed water flying at him at an highspeed.

Aoba evaporated it into steam using a Katon, both leaping away from the steam to avoid boiling their faces. But before Aoba could attack, a body slammed into his opponent, sending him flying.

Obtio jumped next to him, eyes under an orange visor watching on the groaning Kumo genin. “Where is Genma? I last saw him fighting other Kumo boy.”

Aoba shrugged, kunai twirling in his hand. “I was focused on my opponent, lets finish up and find him.”

“Agreed for once.”

“Shut up.”

\--------

Genma cursed, as the other male stared at him. 

“ _Did you throw a fucking ramen cup at me?”_

______

Obito’s fingers spun through familiar seals, sending six swift fire balls at the recovering Kumo nin. They dodged, sending kunai back at them. Obtio could see a glint through the air, trained eyes catching the light of ninja wire.

“Ninja wire.” Obito hissed at Aoba, kunai up and ready the slice at the wire. Both boys ducked under, kunai cutting through the wire. Obtio leapt forward, shuriken sent at the other team.

The other genin blocked the shuriken, and ran forward engaging in a taijutsu battle.

_____

“Sun scroll!” Obtio stood over the unconscious bodies of his opponents, holding the scroll up proudly.

Genma ran a green highlighted hand over a cut on Aoba’s face, as he stared at Obito. “Hey Obito? Do me favor and hand over the scroll. Your gonna lose it.”

Obtio all of the sudden huddled against a tree, mushrooms growing around him. “Don’t say that Genma, why are you so mean to me?”

Genma sweat dropped, Obito’s actions reminding him of Hashirama when Tobirama insulted the first Hokage. 

_____

OMAKE:

“Alright, we’ve arrived at the tower!” Obito streched his arms, walking in the tower entrance, only to stare straight forward, light leaving his eyes

“Obito? What’s wrong?” Genma shook Obito, his brown eyes filled with slight worry. 

Aoba watched bemused as Obito’s soul drifted away from his body, Genma grabbing Obito’s soul and shoving it back in. “Come on Obito! We still have to finish the exams! What made you die?”

“G-Giant Spider.” 

Genma shook Obito, eyes filled with confusion. “ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN.”_

Aoba glanced into the tower room, and true to Obito’s words there was a spider. Except it was the size of Aoba’s wardrobe. Aoba yelped, throwing kunai. 

And the spider died.

_____COntinued_____

“Alright!” Genma stared at Yagi as the said mam smirked. “There are too many people. Preliminaries!”

Echoes of ‘ _what_?’ Came from around the room in which there were ten teams stood.

“Yup, there are thirty of you in total, that’s too many for the third round. We don’t have enough time for that. At most we can take ten people for the third round. So, we’ll have a one vs one vs one round, and the winner will advance. If it’s a tie between the last two standing up, nobody advances. Good luck!”

With that, the preliminaries began.

_____________

**UH HA < IM GONNA BE MEAN AND LEAVES, MERRY FUCKIN CRHSTAMS**


	11. When so Many Have Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee

Genma watched as the proctor reached into a small bucket filled with names, drawing out three. Raising his hand, the protractor called out- “Denki of Kumo, Ishida of Sand, and Rin of Leaf, please come down the the arena.”

Not bad for the first draw. Genma studied the three genin, watching as they took up positions in the ring. Rin looked nervous, which made sense, the girl being a medic. Denki- whatever his name was had a pretty decent poker face, but his eyes said he was unnerved- by Ishida. Ishida looked confident, and Genma could see his ego.

The proctor waved his hand, yelling for the genin to start battling. Rin was instantly leaping back, kunai out and shuriken sent flying. Denki had already disappeared, a small hole where he once stood, Ishida’s hands sprung through quick seals, before unleashing a decently strong wind jutsu.

Rin was forced to move, running past Denki’s hole while dropping a lit smoke tag down it. Smoke ballooned out of the hole, making the Kumo boy unearth himself. Said Kumo boy attacked Ishida, who in turn, drew out twin pairs of hand size fans, blasting a Denki away.

Rin had gone unnoticed, which was one of their mistakes.

Ishida advanced forward, only to trip over ninja wire, and have several weak exploding tags to trigger.

They hadn’t noticed traps all around the area, that was their second.

Smoke ballooned across the floor, obstructing the fighters view. Denki spun around, kunai held high as he sweated.

They had underestimated their other opponent.

Several senbon struck, hitting both boys in their necks, in a area where nothing bad would come when hit. Ishida cursed, before blowing away the smoke with a quick swipe of his fans. Suddenly, exploding tags rang out, forcing Ishida of the ground.

After landing down, Ishida was struck with a wave of nausea, clutching his stomach. Rin landed in front of him, twirling a kunai around her finger.

“You didn’t even notice that the other boy had gotten knocked out.” Rin commented dryly, before smoothly knocking out the Suna genin.

Genma clapped as he watched the two boys be pulled away by medics. ‘Her tactics and her taijutsu are a lot better.’ He heard loud shouting behind him, coming from both Gai, and Obito, Genma sighed, sweat dropping. ‘It could also be because Gai is all about taijutsu and ‘youth’.’

“Huh, that was a pretty quick round.”

Glancing at the person who spoke, Genma nodded, eyes turning back to the proctor who was drawing names again. The Jonin pulled out three slips, reading them off.

“Raidou of Leaf, Himitsu of Iwa, and Masaki of Kumo.”

Raidou cracked his fingers. “Let's see how this goes, wish me luck Genma.”

The only way to describe the fight was anticlimactic. Genma sweat dropped as the two girls ignored Raidou and started to screech at each other, voices making several other ninja cringe. Raidou had knocked them out, and dead look in his face as he let their bodies collapse to the floor.

What where they yelling about anyways? All Genma heard was that… Some boy was more handsome than this other boy? Genma flicked his senbon, closing his eyes. ‘That makes sense, those girls are fangirls.’

\------()----  
“Alright!” Obito cheered “Wish me luck guys, I’m going in!”

The Uchiha hopped over the railing, dropping into the area. Ebisu was already there, dry look on his face as he stared at his opponents. The third opponent, was a male from Suna, most likely a teammate of the first Suna boy.

Genma leaned over the railing as he threw Obtio’s kunai holder at the Uchiha. “Don’t forget your kunai Obito.”

Obito flushed a dark red, embarrassment flooding his face. “Uh, Thanks.”

The Suna boy snickered, covering his face with a sleeve. Ebisu looked almost mortified, most likely because a fellow leaf genin was making a fool of himself in front of several other genin from the other hidden villages.

The proctor sighed, before waving his hand to start the fight. Ebisu quickly leapt away, while Obito charged straight into Taijutsu with the Suna boy. Said boy smiled, before quickly blocking Obito’s punches while relating back with kicks.

Genma glanced at Ebisu, watching the thin boy fumble with what seemed to be exploding tag. Said boy was being somewhat blocked by the two, but not ignored.

Ebisu yelped as he dodged a stray kunai, and shuriken that was actually aimed for him. Obito leapt away from the Suna boy, hand seals forming quickly.

“Fire Style: Great Fireball!” Breathing in sharply, Obito exhaled, sending a large fire ball at both Ebisu and the Suna boy, who were currently duking it out in a genjutsu battle and weapon battle. They both somewhat dodged, both getting singed, Ebisu a tad bit more.

All moved to the middle, kunai being drawn out quickly.

Obito threw two kunai at Ebisu before, attacking the Suna boy. A small explosion fired off the ring, due to that Obtio had attached a hidden exploding tag in the hilt of the kunai. Ebisu emerged out the smoke, burns all over, attacking the Suna and Obito.

Obito back-hand-springed away, sending a curtain of flames spewing over the ring. The suna boy knelt down, blocking his share of the flames with an earth wall. Ebisu hadn't fared as well only able to block most of the flames with a quick douse of the water element.

All three boys leapt away from each other, jutsu firing off. Genma sighed as the fire, wind, and another fire jutsu collided together, resulting in a extremly large explosion.

When the smoke disappeared, only Obito remained standing, maybe a tad bit shaking.

“Match goes to Obito Uchiha!”

  
“Alright, I’m finally up!”

Genma swung his legs over the railing, landing with a soft thump in the arena. It was the last round, leaving Genma, a kid from Kumo, and a kid from Iwa.

He fingered a cluster of senbon in one hand, glancing at the other two kids. Said kids were both staring at him was a evil-ish look. He sighed, and the proctor began the round.

“Your mine, Konoha!”

Genma sighed, dodging a kick, with glancing at the Kumo kid who attacked him. “I’m sorry, I may swing that way, but ya ain’t my type.”

He heard distant choking from the railing and Genma snickered. He struck out with a quick punch, the other boy taking the hit to the stomach. He ducked under a kick, before hurtling several kunai and senbon after the Iwa boy.

Popping out a blank scroll, Genma summoned a couple of earth clones to fight the other genin as a temporary distraction. The two boys were suddenly the ones out numbered, standing back to back as Genma began his attack.

Of course, even Earth-clone Genma had to hold back. An earth clone typically was a lot more chakra, as it was shaped from the earth which took a lot of maneuvering.

The earth clones crumbled, Genma dismissing them with a wave. He leapt forward, a light grin on his face. “You should be glad you two are going to be fuinjutsu testers!”

Genma spun into a kick, hitting the Iwa in the stomach, before slapping the Kumo across the face brutally. Cries of ‘oof’ came from above as a seal withered to life on the Kumo’s face, and a sheet of fuin attached to the Iwa.

Holding his hands up to his face in a ram seal, Genma concentrated his chakra, leaping back as so. “Gravity Seal! Fuin, Binding Seal! Fuin!”

The Kumo crumpled to the ground, crying out in surprise and pain as the ground cracked below his with heavy pressure. Genma’s chakra erupted out of the seal on the Iwa, heavily concentrated enough that it wrapped around the Iwa boy as makeshift ropes.

The protractor counted to ten, before announcing Genma as the winner.

—-

“Of course I’m fighting Gai.” Obito groaned, hands holding his head as he suffered. “Why can’t I fight one of the… other kids!”

Genma laughed, glancing down at his sheet. “Would ya look at that, I’m fighting Raidou. _Great_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nary ain’t moine


	12. Then I'm Willing To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mothe fuc dudes, sorry that i basically took 3 moths to post, not really

"Crap," Genma cursed as he fell from a tree with a loud thud, landing in a boneless heap at the trunk. "Crap,"

Glaring intensely at an innocent looking senbon embedded into a tree 300 meters away from him, Genma groaned. "I thought relearning Hiraishin was going to be a lot easier, but my control is all wack."

Dragging himself upright, Genma closed his eyes, reaching out with his chakra, a yellow light flashing behind his eyes and a slight jerking sensation, he was sent sprawling on top a boulder. "Fu-"

The brown-haired time-traveler limply lay on the large rock, soaking in the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the Konaha trees. He closed his eyes, feeling the marker with his chakra, but there being a block there to prevent him from pushing through and landing in the correct area.

Genma remembered the block from the first time. To put it simply, it was a pain in the ass. Breaking through the block the first time took almost three months- he didn't have that much time, certain that he was to be sent on a dangerous mission where Obito died in a certain matter of months after the chunin exams.

He could feel bruises welling up all over his body, and his bandana was plastered with sweat and water from the one time he ended up in a stream. His chakra was at a good level, Hairishin not needing a lot of chakra to handle, mostly just control.

He felt something tap down on the dirt next to the boulder he was on, Genma opening his eyes a sliver to glance at the source.

Red. Red hair.

Kushina Uzumaki was staring at him, amusement clear on her face as she padded closer. "You're Genma Shiranui? From what Minato told me, you weren't the kind to be napping on rocks."

Genma- embarrassing enough- squeaked, and fell off the boulder, groaning from his place on the floor.

"Blonde asked me for a favor, to train you in the wonderful arts of fuinjutsu!" Kushina smirked down at Genma as the boy stared up at her.

"..."

"What?" Kushina squinted at him, before leaning down and slapping Genma on the top of his head. "I don't know what look you're giving me, but I don't like it!"

"Uzumaki-san I-"

"Kushina,"

"Kushina-san I am already working on a fuinjutsu project." Genma continued, "I just need to be able to it, train some, and I'm set for the finals!"

Genma winced at the look on Kushina's face after he spoke, recognizing the glint in her eyes.

"Alright then..." Kushina leaned forward more, her face inches from Genma's, "What's the project?"

"It's a surprise."

"Aw come on, don't be a pushover, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

Genma sighed, staring right into the Uzumaki's eyes. "No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

This continued on for quite some time as the two remain steady, stubbornness gleaming in both eyes.

When facing an Uzumaki, there were only a few other shinobi that could hold out and potentially win the stubbornness battle. To name a few, medics, Minato(sometimes), the old lady that maned a ramen counter, and at when he was stubborn enough, Genma himself.

" _Ugh,_ come on please?"

"No." Genma sighed, pushing himself off the earth. "I really want it to be a secret, it for Minato-sensei."

Kushina sighed, leaning back on her heels. "Alright, alright, fine. I owe Minato a favor, and he wanted me to train you in the elements of water and a bit of earth."

The red-head leaned forward, the glint in her eyes returning. "I've been wanting to see if other shinobi could preform whirlpool techniques, you seem like a could be a good test subject for taijutsu and ninjutsu. Maybe a bit of fuinjutsu from Whirlpool?"

Genma laughed awkwardly, hands waving. "Uh, the thing about that, I'm supposedly the medic of my team and not even a front liner! I'm trained to be an assassin, not a heavy hitter."

"We'll just have to make you one!" Kushina grinned dangerously, "A medic and an assassin you say? As expected as a Shiranui, gotta train those too or ya won't be able to heal the damage that happens to Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun."

Kushina studied the boy in front of her, grinning as various training plans sprung into her mind. "You have a body built for speed, so we can't pack to much bulk into that figure, and you seem like the kind of guy that could eat a bunch and not gain an ounce. Your chakra levels are decent, a bit dipped from whatever training you've been doin', so maybe spike up your  charka levels too."

Genma spluttered, face slightly red as he listened to Kushina's words. 

"Pack in some more ninjutsu, maybe get some chakra strength in there and you'd be a real powerhouse with even more fuinjutsu and medic techniques." Kushina snatched Genma's arm and pulled him toward the exit of the forest. "You'll work, I'll make a powerhouse out of you! Also, those clothes need some new touch-ups."

______________

The roar of the stadium was extremely loud, as a group of ten genin stood in the middle in front of a jonin, with a quick word from the jonin, eight of the genin left the arena, sitting in the reserved stands as the two remaining genin stood thirty feet apart.

The stadium quieted down when the jonin raised an arm, his voice ringing through the silent arena. "Match number one! Aoba of Konoha against Yakanzi of Kumo, match start!"

Nobody twitched for a full second before the two genin moved and attacked. Aoba landed first blow, fluking the other genin and landing a solid uppercut upon the other boy. Said boy flipped and landed on his feet, drawing out several kunai from his pouch, running around Aoba as he did so.

Jonin watching noted that the Kumo boy at least trying to make sure that the other boy was seeing him tying ninja wire to the kunai handles. But said boy didn't notice when Aoba was tying _his_ own ninja wire to his own kunai.

They also threw their kunai at the same time, resulting in a spiderweb that the boys began a battle of balance.

Aoba- who's balance was good- ran right at Yakanzi who blocked a kick, before lashing out himself and drawing first blood. Aoba hissed, his fingers quickly adjusting his sunglasses as he twisted into a sidekick that hit the Kumo genin right in the ribs, a snap sounding out in the silent stadium.

Yakanzi cursed, leaping up upon another ninja wire hanging above him, hands spinning quickly as he spiked his chakra. Electricity leaped from his fingers, Aoba managing to dodge by slipping onto a wire below himself, but only to fall as the entire spiderweb came down, the electricity from the previous attack burning through a row of ninja wire.

The Kumo boy moved forward, throwing out kunai with exploding tags tied to the ends, detonating them when they landed next to the still recovering Aoba.

Aoba slammed into the ground, burns covering his arms as he launched several shurikens, multiplying them with the shadow clone shuriken jutsu. The sunglasses-wearing boy sped after the shurikens, using the weapons a distraction to the take the chance to engage in a taijutsu battle.

Yakanzi growled as Aoba landed a solid kick on his ribs, relating back with a right hook to the gut and a swift kick.

Aoba stumbled before hitting Yakanzi in the face with a chakra-enhanced punch, sending the other boy flying. The other genin scowled from his place upon the ground, his hands leaping through a series of hand signs.

"Die, Konoha scum!" He sneered, spreading his hands out. " _Lightning style: Thunder Bats!_ "

Instantly, electricity formed from his fingertips, forming multiple shapes of a winged creature that didn't look like a bat, but never the less attacked Aoba.

Aoba dodged, leaping back and forth to avoid being struck by the dangerous jutsu, but Yakanzi leaped in, dealing a harsh cut to Aoba's unprotected back.

Aoba gritted his teeth, spun around and kicked Yakanzi in the side, but also getting hit by an electric bat. At the same time, Yakanzi made contact with Aoba, kunai to kunai causing both genin to be shocked.

"DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!" The jonin sweatdropped, raising a hand as the previously silent crowd erupted into polite clapping rather than cheers.  "NEXT MATCHUP, OBITO OF LEAF VS GAI OF LEAF! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ARENA."

Obito winced, whispering to Genma. "I'm going to die."

Genma smiled back, his eyes showing he fully agreed. "You'll be fine... Maybe."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Obito grumbled, before hoisting himself over the railing, Genma watching as the Uchiha stood across from Gai, who looked particularly hyper to beat the other boy up.

Genma sighed, fingering a senbon with a seal under his sleeve, watching as Obito somehow managed to nail a pretty painful looking shot to the crotch.

_____

**THANK YOU FOR READING, sorry its bad, with not a lot of action, but im buzy doing a bunch of other bs, oof sorry**

****

 

 


	13. Wait For It

Genma sighed, spinning a senbon in one hand as he watched an Iwa and a Suna genin duke it out in the small arena below.

The boy glanced over to the side at his teammates, catching the eye of Minato. Minato gave Genma a reassuring smile, presuming that Genma had looked over because the boy was nervous.

Genma was a hundred percent not nervous. He was up next. Fighting. Raidou.

Maybe a little perhaps.

The brown-haired boy looked over at where the other genin sat, still slightly twitching at the sight of the other boy's unscarred face.

' _His face looks so weird without the scar._ ' Genma thought, ignoring the very large and loud explosion from the arena.

He then winced as Obito leaned heavily on his shoulder, a smirk on the Uchiha's face. "Checking out the competition?"

Genma gave Obito a blank stare, nudging the raven-haired boy away. "What are you talking about, of course not."

Obito scoffed, throwing his hands up- narrowly missing Kakashi's face. "Any blind person could tell you have a thing for him. It's weird only he doesn't know."

Kakashi gave them a weird look, Minato starting to flush slightly.

"Ironic of you to say that." Genma rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows you've got a crush on Rin, don't deny it. I'm not checking him out."

He paused, before smirking. "But he _does_ have a great ass."

Minato choked on his spit, Kakashi sighed heavily, and Obito laughed.

______

"Raidou of Leaf, vrs, Genma of Leaf!"

"A medic min?" A jonin from Kumo in the stands laughed, spotting the cross pouch hanging from Genma's waist. "I may not root for leaf, but we all know who's going to win."

Minato gave the jonin look that said he knew something that the other didn't. "Yes, actually we do know who's going to win."

' _Genma may seem like a medic nin, but he's just as powerful as two others in our team._'

"Genma!" Obito cheered. "Kick his ass!"

_____

Genma fiddled with the choker around his neck, a calculative glint in his eyes as the small boy clutched a bundle of senbon in his hand. 

Raidou stood across from him, kunai also held steady in the other boy's grip.

"Match, start!"

Fishing a fast working sedative from his pocket, Genma hid it up his sleeve, before quickly running at the other boy.

Genma sent a kick down at Raidou, said boy raising an arm to block, and with a quick movement, Genma misdirected Raidou's attention and stuck a senbon into his arm. Right into a vein, so the poisoned blood would take it to the heart.

The poison was just a knock out, but enough to easily knock out a apprentice to the TI.

Genma skidded back, feet digging into the dirt as the boy began to wind up for jutsu, fingers spinning through combinations.

"Water Style; Water Spring." He completed the last sign, focusing his chakra as he carefully guided water from the condensation to form almost a large rushing river. This attack, Water Spring, surprisingly didn't take as much chakra as it seemed, only needed to materialize the water, and to flow it in the right direction. It wasn't a power jutsu, rather a homeland changing jutsu for enclosed spaces, spawning in a large quantity of water.

Raidou grit his teeth as he balanced across the rapids, sending an electrical current into the air, obviously not about the use it and electrocute both of them. 

Besides, as far as Genma was aware, Kakashi in the future was the only one he has seen use lightning chakra in water.

The water soon coated the bottom of the area three feet deep, making both boys use chakra to stay above the water. Genma quickly adjusted, Raidou took half a second to balance before reading himself quickly.

Keeping an eye on his chakra levels, Genma moved across the water, kunai out and lashing forward with a wordless battle cry. Unseen to only a few, a water bunshin was hiding in the muddy water, stealthily making its way to a position.

The brown-haired boy had spun out a water clone, sending it under the water to attempt a sneak attack from below on the other boy.

The original continued forward, starting a taijutsu battle across water began. Genma jumped, sending a kick down before quickly jumping back while throwing the kunai that was clutched in his grip. Raidou deflected the kunai, keeping his arms up for the next attacks.

Advancing forward, he began entry with a quick right hook to the temple, Raidou dodging and water flying everywhere.

Jumping back Raidou, sent shuriken flying, multiplying them quickly with shadow clones. Genma deflected and weaved through them, getting closer and closer to Raidou. 

Raidou grit his teeth as he blocked a hard kick from Genma, the other boy enhancing his blows with chakra. Dodging a follow-up punch that sent water spraying, Raidou related with a few of his own blows, Genma dodging and blocking in turn.

Suddenly, hands grasped Raidou's shoulders, the boy startling in surprise as the water clone Genma had made before dragged him down into the water. 

Genma quickly stuck a kunai at the other boy's face, but it didn't matter anyway; Raidou had passed out, courtesy of the sedative that Genma had stabbed him with earlier.

"Match! Genma of Leaf advances to the next round."

_____

"Woah Genma you did great! Was the senbon you stuck, in the beginning, a sedative?"

"You guessed it." Genma laughed, hand rubbing the back of his head. "It was a fast-acting one, so he passed out in under five minutes. I wanted a fast and efficient takedown, I may be on a team with you and Kakashi, but doesn't mean I like flashy knockouts."

"That's true." Obito shrugged, smiling. "You're an assassin type, I keep forgetting."

"You should remember what your teammates specialize in." Kakashi snorted to the side, his ebony eyes trained on the Iwa and Sand genin fighting in the arena below. 

"Shut up Bakakashi." Obito huffed, glaring at the chunin. 

"You really should though Obito." Minato grinned, "That way you know what you have to back Kakashi and Genma in."

"Yes, both of you are decent in Genjutsu, but Genma has the chakra control for it. Genma and Kakashi don't have as much chakra as you Obito, and Genma doesn't have many high hitting jutsu and prefers not to be on the frontline."

"Right you are Minato-sensei, I'm more of a shadow." Genma nodded, senbon bobbing up and down. ' _I am a shadow, after all, ANBU for fifteen years? Yup, not a captain though, not my type._ '

"Anyways, who are you fighting next Genma?"

"Some other genin from Iwa I think,"

__()___

**UIbfuwefuhwaiu I just watched some fillers and some eps from Naruto Shippuden(I didn't watch the anime, i read the manga.), and fuckth heres what I noticed.**

__

**-Obito is an actual asshole(rly tho, throwing away the flowers that kakashi gave to rin?)**

**-Itachi has a weirdly deep voice for like an 9 year old**

**-baby sasuke is weird**

**-yo genma was cute, somebody asked why he was wearing a choker on the thing i was watching on, and I said his name was genma, and i didn't know lmao**

**-MINAtO KuSHInA**

**-Kakashi playin with the dragonflies!**

**-the sharingan is fucjjfbjhdbf overpowereed.**

**-naruto is 100% bisexual or at least pan lmao (I mean reverse harem)**

**-sakura plz stop hitting Naruto, it makes me very angry.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, sorry for short chapters, i can understand for everyone with fast reading rates (yo is a 1035 wpm reading rate fast?) (Weird flex but okay)  
> ALSO, i see a spark in genma-centric fics, and im proud

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto doesn't belong to me


End file.
